


Mirror Mirror - Part One

by morganskye



Series: Mirror Mirror [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Human/Beast Hybrids, Human/Monster Hybrids, I swear this isn't a Mary Sue, Magic, Matriarchal society, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: The Ghostbusters get an unexpected visitor one morning who has more than a few tricks up her sleeve, but the biggest trick is that she looks just like Janine! The guys are used to seeing duplicates, but this one isn't from a parallel world. She's from a place where witches rule the night, and they've come to the GB's universe to enjoy a human buffet free of the hunters tasked to bring them down. However even though she's their best shot at getting rid of the witches, her attitude and vampire fangs don't make it easy!





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY ONE**

 

       “So wait, it did what?” Ray asked, eyes wide as the construction crew foreman retold his story. 

       “This thing swoops outta the sky and picks up one of my guys!” the beefy man yelled. “It didn’t get far ‘cus Sammie’s a big guy, so it drops him and goes for another one!”

       “And you said it made the attempt to take one of your workers four times?” Egon asked. 

       “Yeah! It didn’t work, but we found the night watchman’s dogs this morning...at first we thought it was some nutcase, but if there’s a fucker like that monster around here…” The man shook his head sadly. “Those poor babies. Ripped to pieces.”

       “Where are the men who were attacked?” Winston asked. 

       “Sent ‘em to the hospital. They were pretty bloody, but I don’t know if it’s from the creature or the fall.”

       “Ok. Keep the area clear. We’ll be back,” Ray said as he pulled out his radio. “Ray to Base, over”

       “This is Base, over,” Janine’s voice crackled a bit.

       “Can you have Kylie go to Lenox Hill hospital? There’s some guys from the 82nd Street job there that were attacked by an unknown entity. They need to be checked for anything hinkey, over.”

       “Got it. Over and out.”

       “Guess Pete picked a good time to take a day off. Let’s go find this bastard.”

 

       Cautiously the Winston, Egon, and Ray entered the giant complex that was getting gutted and revamped. The building was eerily dark even though the sun was still up and filled with junk from the construction work. They tried to make very little noise but it was nearly impossible because of all the garbage on the floor. Egon had his PKE meter out. In the glow of the display Winston could see the man frowning. 

       “What’s wrong?” Winston asked quietly. 

       “Its readings are odd. It keeps fluctuating so I can’t quite pinpoint its location.”

       “That’s not good…”

       Egon grunted in reply and continued to fiddle with the device. From out of the darkness they heard a loud female-sounding cackle. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. 

       “One of you survived? How interesting!” said a voice. “No wonder I was drawn to this place. Your pain smells delicious.”

       “What?” Egon whispered. “Is she talking to us?”

       Winston shrugged. “Maybe it’s confused?”

       “You can’t get away little one. Come to me. I hunger…”

       “Seriously?” Ray shuddered. “This ghost is freaking creepy.”

       A bright flash of light blazed for a second in the far corner of the building, followed by a blood-curdling scream. The group hustled over but it took time because they had to dodge and weave around empty boxes, leftover building supplies, and more. 

       “Hey,” Ray puffed as they ran. “Do you hear chanting?”

       No one replied but he knew he had heard...something. When they got to where the light was there was only a small pile of ash. It was still glowing from the heat of whatever had set it alight, but that quickly faded away. 

       “Our ghost?” Winston asked.

       “Well...if it burned then it wasn’t a ghost,” Ray said. 

       “The signal I was getting earlier is gone, so I’m thinking this was the entity. We should take a sample,” Egon added.

       Ray got on his knees and scooped a small amount into a baggie. The rest looked around for any clues as to who or what had made their quarry combust, but since Egon wasn’t detecting anything else they headed out. In the rafters high above their heads a figure watched them as it ate the heart of the creature it had just killed, noting the symbols they all wore on their sleeves.

 

**DAY TWO**

 

       Early the next day Ray and Egon were up in the lab trying to figure out what exactly they had been chasing the night before. 

       “So far all the tests are coming up with human, but that can’t be possible. We have twenty plus witnesses saying it was flying,” Ray said as he scratched his head. 

       “That doesn’t mean anything. We’ve seen plenty of people flying who shouldn’t be able to,” Egon replied. He picked up a print out and frowned. “There’s an odd chemical in these remains. The machine can’t detect what it is.”

       “Is it a new element perhaps? That would be amazing! Maybe we’ve encountered a brand new species or evolution of man!”

       “Ray, while I appreciate your enthusiasm you can’t jump to conclusions. We have more tests to run. Would you hand me the sterile solution?”

       As Ray helped Egon prep the machines in the lab, downstairs a woman walked into the Firehouse. Janine never would have noticed her except she happened to be looking up when she walked in. At first she thought someone from the local Ren Faire had a ghost problem. The woman was covered from neck to toe in black clothing, most of it made of leather. In fact the only color was what little pale skin showed and her vibrant red hair that was cut in a short punk style. She had a wide belt slung low on her hips with several pouches and a sword attached. There were also numerous small holsters and pouches all over her clothing but only a handful actually held anything. The woman’s shoes, in fact her whole outfit, were completely silent. Most people at least made a faint ‘swish’ when they walked as fabrics rubbed together, but she was as silent as a shadow. The secretary was fairly sure she was seeing an illusion, especially when the visitor reached her desk. 

       “Good day. I wish to speak to the Ghostbusters.”

       “Yeah I bet you do…” Janine said, shaking her head. She picked up the phone to call the lab upstairs. 

       “Ray? We have a visitor down here. I need you and the rest...yeah he’s still napping. I’ll wake him if you bring Winston and Egon. Before he even asks yes it’s important no it can’t wait...Thanks.”

       She turned back to the visitor and smiled thinly. “Interesting outfit. You seem to be handling being in a different world rather well.”

       The woman’s mouth quirked a bit in amusement. “Is it that obvious that I am a stranger?” 

       “Well you are a dead ringer for Red here…”

       The women looked over to find Peter standing beside the desk. Apparently he had woken up from his nap without Janine’s help and walked over when he heard they had a female guest. He gave the visitor a once over, noting that her clothes were not only out of time and place, but ripped and bloody even though she didn’t appear to be badly hurt. He was also curious why it looked like her gloves were secured to prevent removal. She cocked an eyebrow at him when his eyes lingered on her chest. 

       “Although there do seem to be a few differences,” he finished with a wink.

       “I have many sisters. Seeing one that I share features with is not something that concerns me,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Your disrespectful attitude however is something I will not tolerate.”

       “Hey doll, you’re the one standing in our place asking to see us. If you want our help you’re going to need to ask nicely.”

       “When I see someone worthy of asking, I shall,” she said coldly. 

       Her lip curled as she snarled at him, flashing sharp vampire-like fangs. Peter stood his ground, but they both turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Egon, Ray, and Winston were all coming down to see what was so urgent. The question died on Egon’s lips as soon as he saw the new woman, understanding that yes it was important and no it couldn’t wait. She gazed at each of them, her eyes locking on Ray. He took a hesitant step back as she approached, but she stopped a few feet away. 

       “I am Amani of Venatrix. I greet you in peace and ask for you shelter.”

       “Um...ok?” he said, unsure of what was going on. 

       “Woah wait! One, this chick is a vampire! Two, what makes Ray ‘worthy’ but not me?” Peter asked. 

       “Well for starters Ray isn’t a male chauvinist pig.” 

       “Thanks for the backup Janine…”

       Amani rolled her eyes and ignored Peter. “I am only part vampire. You have nothing to fear from me. I...dislike feeding on humans. It is revolting. As for the actual question...you all have been touched by the...hmm...profane? I...I do not know how to describe it, but there is a smell to all of you that others here do not have. You have interacted with beings similar to what I deal with at home. This one? His heart and mind are familiar to me. It sings of the...ixhassa what is the word?”

       She started to pace, mumbling to herself and tapping her chin with a gloved finger. 

       “So can someone tell me what’s going on and why we have a medieval clone of Janine pissing Peter off?” Winston asked. “Man I thought we were done with this multiple us thing.”

       “We didn’t detect any rifts, and the portal machine is turned off,” Egon said, meter out and scanning Amani. “However you have a similar tertiary biorhythm as the entity we were chasing last night.”

       “That entity was something from my world. They are very dangerous creatures that will not hesitate to maim, torture, or kill anyone of any age or gender. You were all brave to go after it, but it would have destroyed you. There are many here and I will destroy them all. It is my singular mission in life,” she said offhandedly, still pacing.

       “We saw a light when we were tracking it. Was that you?” Winston asked. 

       “Yes. I thought I was hidden but she found me. I had to defend myself.”

       “Wait...so you’re the one who torched that thing?”

       Amani stopped and nodded at him. “Thankfully I had some...why can’t I think of the word?! But yes I incapacitated her, cut out her heart, and incinerated the body.”

       “You...cut out her heart?” Janine asked, eyes wide. 

       “Mmm, and then I ate it. It is how my kind heal. If it is any consolation they eat our hearts too. It was barely enough though. I am going to need more to finish healing.”

       “I...um...I don’t think there’s a heart store around…” 

       “I have been trained to feed on a number of different creatures. Are there...ilfet! Why can I not think?!”

       Janine eyed her twin and got up to get toe-to-toe with Amani. 

       “When was the last time you slept?”

       “Sleep?” she asked, confused for a moment. “I have been deployed for three days.”

       “That’s not an answer, but since you can’t think straight and have bags under your eyes deep enough to hide small animals I’m guessing it’s been a while.”

       “I cannot think because I do not know the terms that you would understand!” Amani said, exasperated. “Do you have a book with...words?”

       “All books have words sweetie pie,” Peter snarked. 

       Amani whipped around, eyes blazing. Lifting her hand and miming a squeezing motion, Peter suddenly felt like something was wrapped tightly around his throat. However breathing wasn’t the first thing on his mind when he saw her sharp fangs as she hissed at him. Thinking quickly Egon stepped forward.

       “The rules of hospitality require you not to kill anyone.”

       Amani struggled internally for a moment, but finally let Peter go. He took giant ragged breaths while he moved away, gasping something about The Force.

       “My apologies. My sister is right. I am tired.”

       “Damn neat trick. Don’t worry hon,” Janine said softly. “We’ve all wanted to kill him at some point...daily in fact. Here, I think this is what you want.”

       She handed Amani the dictionary she kept at her desk for spell checking. The woman gave her a grateful smile, putting the book down then undid a button on her right hand glove. When it came free the palm of her hand was exposed, but not the rest of her hand. Janine saw a flash of something black tattooed there, but couldn’t see it long enough to make out what it was. Amani placed her palm on the top of the book, closed her eyes, and started moving her lips. The others didn’t hear her speak but, Ray’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

       “That’s what I heard last night!”

       “I don’t hear anything. Odd,” Egon said.

       They watched as Amani’s hands glowed faintly. After a moment the light faded away. She opened her eyes and handed the book back to Janine, then immediately covered her hand back up. 

       “Thank you,” she murmured, but before she could continue she wobbled a bit. Janine’s hand shot out to her arm to steady her, but instantly pulled back when she felt something warm and wet. She looked at the guys in alarm and showed them her bloody hand. 

       “Oh…” Amani said as her eyes rolled up. 

       Winston dashed forward and grabbed her before she could fall to the floor. 

       “Ray, get upstairs and setup the padded table,” Janine barked, immediately taking charge. “Egon, grab the emergency kit. Peter…”

       “Nuh uh. There’s no Peter in this. I won’t help or let you borrow my clothes or anything else for that Darth Vader wanna-be.”

       “No need,” she snapped. “We’ll put her in your bed to recover.”

       Peter fumed but let Janine have her way since it was easier than arguing when she was already heated up. He watched the group head upstairs with the stranger dangling limply in Winston’s arms. 

       

       About an hour later Janine and Winston emerged from the bunk room to join Peter, Ray, and Egon in the rec room. 

       “Well?” Ray asked.

       “It’s not good but it’s not serious. She’s got a lot of slashes and bruises that I swear weren’t there when I first saw her. There are a few puncture wounds that should have led to internal bleeding, but I guess when she...uh, healed that was the first thing that was repaired,” Winston said as he sat heavily in a chair, rubbing his eyes. “She’s stitched and bandaged as best as we could. She’ll be fine but she needs lots of rest.”

       Janine sighed and sat down beside Egon on the sofa. Just having him nearby was comforting. They were still exploring their relationship and he wasn’t quite ready to yell her name from the rooftops, but the looks and little touches he gave her when no one was looking was good enough for now. At the moment the little finger of his left hand was rubbing the side of her right thigh where no one could see. Janine bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as she listened to Winston and Peter go back and forth about their house guest. 

       “Guys, stop,” she said finally, exasperated by the argument. “The point is that she needs help.”

       “She is a VAMPIRE. One that EATS HEARTS. Why is no one else bothered by this?” Peter yelled. “I feel like I’m taking crazy pills!!”

       “Just because she has fangs doesn’t mean she’s a bad person,” Winston countered. “Janine is right. She needs our help.”

       “Egon? Ray? One of you back me up,” Peter begged.

       “Sorry Pete, I’m with the group. She doesn’t seem to be a threat to us. If she really was out to get us she could have easily chowed down by now. You saw how fast she put you in a choke hold. We wouldn’t be able stop her,” Ray said. 

       “Thanks Ray. Always the first to support me. I won’t bother asking Egon since I know what his answer is.” Egon cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent. “You’re for it because Vampy looks like your not-so-secret crush.”

       “It doesn’t really matter what I think Peter. I don’t like it, but I have yet to see her do anything that requires taking action against her. I see this as a learning opportunity.”

       “Of course you do,” Peter huffed, rolling his eyes. 

       “I am sorry to cause you such stress and grief. I will leave.”

       All eyes turned to the bunk room door. Amani was standing there wearing Janine’s gym clothes and bandages were covering her in multiple places. When she walked it was clear she was in a lot of pain. 

       “You’re not going anywhere but back to bed,” Winston said as he headed for her. He reached out to take her arm but Amani dodged his grasp. “I won’t hurt you.”

       “That is not the point. I am not to be touched,” she said quietly.

       “I bet you didn’t say that when he was patching you up.”

       Winston shot Peter a nasty look. “She was unconscious.”

       “You should not have touched me. I am unclean.”

       “What do you mean ‘unclean’?” Ray asked as he stood next to Winston. 

       Amani stepped away from the group that started to form around her, crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself. The prideful stance she had earlier was gone. 

       “I am not willing to discuss it. Just...please do not touch me. It is not permitted. Where are my clothes? My gloves? I need them.”

       “Honey your clothes were trashed. I saved the leather pieces.” Janine said, approaching slowly as if Amani was a wounded animal, which honestly wasn’t far from the truth. “We can get you some new clothes tomorrow…”

       “I need my gloves!” she cried almost hysterically. “Please!”

       Janine bolted into the bunk room to dig the gloves out of the trash. When she got back to the rec room Amani had backed into a corner, curled into a ball with her arms wrapped around herself and breathing hard. 

       “Here!” Janine said holding the gloves out as far as she could, but when Amani didn’t move she tossed them in her direction. The woman tentatively reached out and pulled them to her with her fingertips. Once they were close enough to grab she snatched them up and put them on. As soon as they were on she visibly calmed. 

       “I...am sorry,” she said, taking deep breaths. 

       “That’s a very extreme reaction,” Peter said, unable to help himself. “Want to talk about it?”

       “I am a hunter. I am a bringer of death to those who would end the world. Only those I am to kill are to feel my touch. All others must be left alone. Those are the rules of the Elders.”

       “You mean there’s something on your skin that will hurt people?” he asked, crouching down so that they were on eye level.

       “No, but those are the rules.”

       “So...you can’t touch people and they can’t touch you?” 

       “Yes.”

       “It sounds like a very lonely life.”

       “I have never known physical affection therefore I cannot miss it. The very idea of skin to skin contact…” Amani shuddered. “It is disgusting.”

       “Surely you’ve gotten hugs from your parents?”

       Amani sighed. “I do not wish to talk about it.”

       “It could help us understand you better.”

       “No.”

       “But…”

       “I SAID NO!!”

       Suddenly she launched herself into the air, easily flipping over Peter’s head and landing in the middle of the room. For a moment she was the person she had been when she first walked into the Firehouse, but her facade of strength was gone in a flash. She swayed but caught herself before she fell. 

       “You need rest,” Ray said, hands out as he approached. “You were seriously injured and need to heal.”

       “I will be fine. I just need to find...sustenance…” Her voice faded as her attention was caught by something. She sniffed the air eagerly and looked around trying to find the source. 

       “Amani?”

       “I need that. Where is it?” She ignored them completely, heading upstairs in a daze. 

       The group followed her, Ray in the lead, staying a safe distance from her in case she freaked out again. They watched her look around the room until her eyes landed on the case holding the Sedgewick ghost. Still in a trance she walked to it, touching the glass in an almost lover-like way. Suddenly her fist whipped out and smashed against the glass, producing spidery cracks in the glass. 

       “No!” Egon cried, bolting forward. He put himself between her and the containment cube, hands up. “You can’t. This is our research subject.”

       “It is FOOD,” she hissed, fangs out and long. “I WANT it.”

       “You eat ghosts too?” Peter said incredulously. “Sure yeah ok fine. Maybe instead of traps we’ll just throw her at the spooks instead.”

       “Traps!” Ray cried and ran down the stairs. 

       “Where the hell is he going?” Janine fumed. 

       “I think the goober we caught yesterday might still be in a trap,” Winston supplied. 

       A few minutes later Ray huffed up holding a blinking trap and wearing a proton pack. He put it on the floor well away from the containment cube. Stepping back and pulling his thrower he hit the trap release. When the device opened Amani’s attention snapped away from the containment cube and to the yellow ball of ectoplasm zipping around the room. Ray kept it in his sights but let her take the lead. She nearly prowled as she moved to the center of the room, her eyes following it. 

       “Iggy! Get the camera!” Ray hissed. 

       Egon quickly grabbed the video camera and started filming Amani. When the thing turned to attack her it stopped in mid-air, eyes locked with hers. Her lips were moving but no one could hear what she was saying, except possibly the ghost. It relaxed, hypnotized by the woman’s silent words. It floated to her without resistance. When it was maybe a foot away Amani raised her hands to it. There was a flash of light and the ghost was gone. The room was still for a moment as everyone processed what they just saw. Amani pulled one of the bandages off, so Egon focused the camera on her arm. 

       “Winston? What did that look like when you patched her up?”

       “That spot? It needed stitches. I can’t even see them from here.”

       “So it’s fully healed?”

       “Well...yeah. I’d like to check the rest of her wounds just to be sure,” Winston said, more than a little amazed at what he had just seen. 

       “Think she’d let us do some testing?” Egon asked. “This is a unique ability that should be studied.”

       “Yeah! Maybe we can get her to do it again!”

       As the boys got creepily excited about the prospect of staying up all night ‘for science’, Janine slipped to the bunk room and grabbed one of Ray’s clean jumpsuits. When she got back upstairs the boys were still in a huddle so she headed for Amani. 

       “Here. I thought you might like some more clothes to wear. It’s a bit big but it’s clean.”

       “Thank you sister.”

       “You can call me Janine.”

       Amani gave her a small smile. “That is a pretty name.”

       “Thanks. Here, put this on.”

 

       As the two chatted the guys were in full nerd mode. 

       “Can you imagine the possibilities?” Ray chirped. “We’d never have to worry about containment unit overload again!”

       “Yes Ray, let’s make the scary vampire lady even stronger. Good idea!” Peter said, his eyes rolling so hard they were completely white for a moment. “I just can’t believe we have the worst luck that we got an unsexy one.”

       “Unsexy?” Winston questioned, glancing at the two ladies. “I think Amani is very good looking.”

       “Agreed. There’s an appeal to her.”

       “Egon she’s the spitting image of Janine if she got a job at Medieval Times. Of course you like the way she looks.”

       “There are a number of differences…”

       “Yeah. Amani has bigger boobs,” Ray said dreamily as he looked off in the distance. The men followed his gaze and were treated with a full show of the woman topless a moment before Janine hissed at her to put her shirt back on. 

       Peter coughed awkwardly. “Problem over there Red?”

       “Don’t look!” she yelled, but she knew it was too late from the way they all shuffled and refused to meet her glare. 

 

       “You can’t just take your clothes off! I thought you didn’t want people to see you?!”

       “No, I do not want people to touch me. I do not care if they see me. Did you not want your clothes back?”

       “Keep ‘em. Just...put this on over what you’re wearing,” Janine said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Naked is bad here, ok?”

       “Alright. I will remember. I...I have some other questions...about the habits of humans…”

       Janine opened her mouth to respond when the guys walked up now that Amani was decent again. Ray had apparently been elected their representative because he got the closest. 

       “Um, we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind answering some questions and maybe going through some basic testing?”

       “Since the request comes from the leader, I will submit.”

       Peter cocked an eyebrow but couldn’t say anything before Winston elbowed him in the ribs. 

       “Uh, ok great! Let’s get started.”

 

       Many hours later the Firehouse was quiet. Winston and Peter had both left for home, leaving Egon, Janine, and Ray alone. Their house guest was hopefully sleeping soundly in the ‘visitor’s suite’ (aka a spare bunk in the storage room). Ray was downstairs doing a containment unit check while Egon wrote up the notes from their time with Amani in the lab. He clicked his recorder on and started dictating notes for Janine to type up later. 

       “Analysis on subject Amani of Venatrix. Physical testing shows that she is, for the most part, human. However blood work is...inconclusive. Subject claims that she has vampire, harpy, and siren in her bloodline, but without proof it’s hard to substantiate. She has, however, been able to demonstrate advanced abilities such as enhanced strength, sense of smell, agility, and willpower similar to a vampire. Subject requires paranormal sustenance to use her skills, such as a witch’s heart or ectoplasm. We don’t know if blood would work since she refuses to feed. 

       After some encouragement we were able to convince Peter to do a psychiatric evaluation. He’s determined that she’s had extensive mental conditioning akin to brainwashing. She’s been taught that skin to skin contact is disgusting and morally wrong. Quote “it’s against the rules”. More than once I saw her turn her head when she saw casual interactions between others. When shown kissing on TV she had to leave the room. Peter isn’t sure why she’s been taught to think this way, but he feels it’s good for us since it would make it hard for her to feed...not that Ray or Winston seem to mind the idea of becoming her lunch...Janine strike that last part. Ah...subject also has a blind follower mindset. If one of us asked her to do something she felt was unpleasant she refused, but if Ray asked she would do it without question. Peter wasn’t pleased that Amani sees Ray as our de facto leader, but I doubt he’ll do much to change her mind.  

       Despite her aversion to physical contact, she is unashamed by nudity, either her own or others. The body has no sexual connotations for her, which further confuses the ‘touching’ issue. There must be more to it that we can’t see. This is just one of the cultural differences that need to be documented. We had a hard time explaining education and honorifics to her after we told her our names. She assumed our titles were the same as her designation of huntress. Apparently the title of Doctor isn’t earned in her world. Instead they’re are bred with certain partners for ideal traits. It’s confusing to say the least.

       Side note: Amani’s spell language, while having many similarities with Latin, isn’t the same. In fact when she speaks quote “the language of witches” only Ray seems to be able to hear her...”

       He stopped when he heard Janine come in. Turning he smiled when he saw her carrying two fresh cups of coffee. 

       “I thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

       He gratefully took the mug from her but didn’t bother with a taste test. She always got his coffee right. Setting it aside to cool, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. Janine chuckled and put her own cup down, running a hand through his hair. 

       “Tired?”

       “A little. I think it just feels like it’s been a long day.”

       “It’s nearly 10 pm. That’s not too early to go to bed.”

       “You’re right. You should get some sleep…”

       “I meant that both of us should go to bed.” Egon looked up at her, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Janine smiled faintly, stroking his cheek with her knuckles. 

       “What about Ray? I’m open minded but I don’t think I could...with him in the room...”

       Janine looked confused for a moment, then let out a light laugh. 

       “As interesting as that is, I only meant that we should both get some rest. We wouldn’t be able to do anything like  _ that _ ...at least not in the bunk room…”

       Egon’s eyebrows shot up as Janine walked back to the lab door, shut it softly, and clicked the lock into place. 

 

       Far above their heads Amani was sitting on the edge of the roof, gazing out at the city. She was tempted to move to a taller building, but she was still weak and the thought of making the climb was unappealing. The battle that brought her here had been draining in ways far more than physical. 

       “Isobel, Reba, Vanna, Allyson, Keany. My sisters. Your souls will be reborn to fight again. I will give my life in the name of vengeance for you. Do not forget me as I will never forget you. I swear I will slaughter every one of those foul demons that took my sisters from me.”

       She gazed down at her right hand. Her glove was off so she could see her palm. On it was a black circular tattoo with runes flowing in graceful lines inside it. She traced them lightly with her finger and murmured a spell that had the tattoo glowing faintly for a moment. When the light died she put her glove back on and returned to bed. The days ahead were going to be difficult and she would need all the rest should could get.  

  
  


**DAY THREE**

 

       Ray stumbled into the second floor kitchenette, blinking blearily in the bright early sun. While he was the most ‘morning person’ of the Ghostbusters, that didn’t mean he actually cared to be up. If it wasn’t for coffee he probably would be like Peter and not see the day before 10 am at best. He had just put a pot on to brew when there was a scream and the sound of scuffling on the floor above him. Ray bolted up the stairs, his bathrobe flying behind him like a cape. When he reached the third floor the found Egon on the floor, just sitting up and shaking his head. Janine was standing a few feet away, her arms spread to protect him from Amani, who was clearly angry about something as she paced. 

       “He should never touch a sister! He has defiled you!!” she screeched. 

       “Amani it was a KISS. He didn’t hurt me!”

       “All touch is pain! All touch is hurt!”

       “That’s not how things are here. You can’t just punch people because they do something you don’t like!”

       “What the hell is going on here?!” Ray yelled, trying to break up their argument. 

       “There was a...misunderstanding…” Janine said diplomatically as she helped Egon to his feet. 

       “Yes...right…” Egon said, his voice muffled by his hands because he was checking for broken bones and blood on his face.

       “...sure.” Ray said, stepping cautiously around Amani who was still fuming. 

       “It is not RIGHT!” she said hotly. “You have been compromised.”

       “What the hell are you even talking about?” Janine cried. 

       “I have already explained!” Amani shot back. 

       Janine threw up her hands and stormed out, dragging Egon behind her, leaving Ray and Amani alone. 

       “We want to help you, but we can’t do that unless you talk to us,” he said, trying to smooth things out. 

       “You cannot help me Ray Stantz, and I do not wish to talk anymore. There is no understanding here. Besides, I will be going home soon so it will not make a difference.”

       “You’re leaving?”

       “I am here to stop the witches who have escaped into this world. I will find them, destroy them, and return to my own world. I do not like it here.”

       “There’s a lot of good things here too. You just need to get used to it and…”

       “I do not wish to get used to it Ray Stantz!” she yelled in frustration. “I do not care about your bright city or the ‘modern wonders’ Peter Venkman brags about. Everything is different.”

       Her pacing slowed until finally she was standing still with her shoulders slumped and her head down. 

       “Everything is strange. I do not know my place. At home I know what I am to do, how I am to live. I feel lost Ray Stantz,” she said, her voice sounding small and a bit afraid.

       Ray automatically reached out to hug the woman, but stopped himself quickly.

       “I can’t say I know how you’re feeling, but you’re with friends. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

       Her head came up slowly. She gave him a sad smile. “And I will not let anything happen to you Ray Stantz. I should go apologize to Egon Spengler. It was wrong for me to hit him. I must remind myself that Janine Melnitz is not a true sister. It is hard though.”

       “Oh, so you don’t see all women as sisters?”

       “No not at all. You see, my sisters…”

       From below them they could hear muffled yelling then heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. Peter, eyes ablaze, stomped up to where they were standing. Egon and Janine were hot on his heels.

       “That’s the last straw. Get the fuck out NOW,” he said with a terrifyingly calm voice. 

       “Pete it was a misunderstanding. Amani was about to go tell Egon she’s sorry…”

       “I don’t give a shit if she’s going to give him the elixir of youth! She’s fucking GONE.” Peter turned to Amani, finger in her face. “You think you can just come in here and lash out at anyone who doesn’t follow your fucking rules? Well here’s my rule. You are not welcome here. GET. OUT.”

       Amani surprisingly didn’t look at all upset. She turned to Ray and asked if he thought she should go. 

       “I...I mean I don’t want you to, but I think maybe just for a few hours? So we can all cool off?” he said, feeling like a heel. 

       “I see. I will obey.”

       She headed for the nearest window, apparently not caring that they were on the 3rd floor, and jumped out. Ray ran over, searching for her body on the ground, but there was nothing in the alley. He heard a rustling sound and looked up, just catching a flash of motion as Amani lept to another rooftop. Smirking slightly, he told the others what he saw. 

       “That woman is a fucking menace,” Peter growled. 

       “Why do you hate her so much?” Janine asked, crossing her arms and readying for a fight. 

       “You mean other than she’s a damn vampire mutant who could easily eat us? How about the fact that she can heal and do more spooky vampy stuff after feeding on ghosts? Oh did I mention WE’RE SITTING ON A MEGA TANK OF GHOSTS???”

       “Geez Pete calm down…” Ray said, but Peter cut him off. 

       “No. No I will NOT calm down. Everyone around here treats weird shit like it’s normal and I’m tired of it! I’m tired of being flooded with wackadoodles from ‘not quite our world’ showing up and pulling crazy shit that we have to fix. I’m tired of feeling like we’re the only people who can save the universe every week. But you know what I’m really tired of? I’m tired of everyone else telling me that I’m supposed to give a shit.”

       He stormed down the stairs. Less than a minute later they heard the front door slam. Ray traded a nervous glance with Egon. 

       “That was new…”

 

       The rest of the day crept along slowly. Every time the phone rang Janine hoped it was Amani, but logically she knew it wouldn’t be since she was pretty sure the woman didn’t know how to use a phone...or even what their number was…

       When quitting time finally came she gave Egon a quick goodbye and fled the Firehouse. After Peter’s rant and sudden departure a thick odd feeling settled over everyone. Janine wanted out but refused to leave her post. As soon as she was outside she felt like she could breathe again. 

       The subway ride home was relaxing, but anything would be after the day she’d had. As a treat she stopped at her favorite Italian bistro for takeout. While she waited for her order she thought about what Peter had said. Was Amani really a threat? Maybe she wasn’t taking it seriously because the visitor looked so much like herself. Yes Amani made her uneasy, but it wasn’t because Janine saw her as good or bad. She just...was. 

       She walked home slowly, not caring that her food was getting cold. The morals and ethics of Amani plagued her. She was still deep in thought when she got home, mindlessly walking to the kitchen to put her dinner on a proper plate. She didn’t notice Amani sitting at her tiny dining room table until she was about to sit down herself. 

       “Shit!” she cried, dropping her plate. 

       Amani zipped forward and caught it, placing it gently on the table. 

       “My apologizes Sister Janine. It was not my intention to startle you.”

       “How did you get in here?” 

       “The window in your bedroom was unlocked.”

       “Ooookay but how did you get IN? I’m on the 5th floor and there’s no fire escape at that window.”

       Amani shrugged. “I can climb well.”

       Janine shook her head and sat down to eat. “Clearly. Thanks for saving my food.”

       She nodded her head slightly. “I was hoping to speak with you. Your apartment seemed like the best place since the others are not here.”

       “Talk, but I’m still going to eat.”

       “Fair enough. First I wish to apologize for hurting your mate. It was an automatic reaction, but that does not excuse it. I will also apologize to Egon Spengler when I see him next.”

       Janine smirked. “You don’t have to use his full name. Egon is fine, or if you need to be formal Dr. Spengler.” 

       “I will try Sister Janine.”

       “That’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why do you call me sister? Are all women sisters to you?”

       “No,” she said, smiling a bit. “Ray Stantz asked the same thing. I come from a matriarchal society. I am surrounded by women at all times. Men are incredibly rare within our group. But that is not why I call you Sister. You see, all hunters have red hair. It’s one of the ways the Breeders know a pairing has been successful. Because there are so many of us and we die so quickly it is impractical to learn names, so all call each other Sister to make it easier for ourselves.”

       “Amani...I’m so sorry. Have you lost…”

       “Yes,” she interrupted, her eyes going dark. “Many. The Elders tell us that vengeance should not motivate us, but I will not allow their deaths to go unpunished.”

       She looked down at her hands for a moment, struggling with a decision. 

       “I wanted to explain to you some things about my life. Things that I am sure the others would not understand.”

       “Like?” 

       “It is hard to know where to begin. There is so much that is different.”

       “Just pick anything. If I have questions I’ll stop you.”

       “Alright...if you want to have a child, are you allowed to carry it to term and raise it?”

       Janine stared at her for a moment, not realizing the conversation would get that serious so quickly. 

       “Uh, yeah?”

       “We are not. To replenish our ranks hunters are recalled to the Castle…”

       “Castle?”

       “Our home base.”

       “Ah, ok.”

       “So we are recalled and sent to the Breeders. They chose a pairing for us and we are impregnated.”

       “Woah wait you have to have sex with a stranger?!”

       Amani gave her a disgusted look. “Never. The transfer of fluids is done with spells. We do not know who the male is. After the procedure is complete and the child is created, it is then removed and placed in a surrogate. We are given a day of rest, then return to the field. The entire process takes two days.”

       Janine stared at her, her dinner completely forgotten. 

       “They take your child from you?”

       “It is not my child. We are not our own people. We are born, live, fight, and die on the words of the Elders. All we do is in the name of service to those who are above us.”

       “...honey, that’s horrible. How many times has this happened?”

       “Five. It is an honor to be chosen so much. My daughters will make fine, strong hunters. As for it being ‘horrible’...it is the only life I know...until I came here and saw how you live,” she said, looking down at the table sadly. “While I was out ‘cooling off’ I went to a green place with trees. There were women there with babies...children...they were running and screaming but they were not afraid.”

       “Playing.”

       “Playing?”

       “It’s what kids do. It helps them learn social skills. I’m guessing you didn’t play as a child.”

       “No. From the moment we are old enough to comprehend we train for battle.”

       “Who raises the babies?”

       “The Breeders. When the surrogate gives birth the child is taken to a stasis chamber where it will stay for four years. After that it is tested for skills and either sent into training or not.”

       “Or not? Do I want to know what the ‘or not’ is?”

       “If they do not have the proper skills for their pre-assigned designation they are disposed of. All males and any females without red hair are eliminated at birth automatically.” 

       Amani said this so matter-of-factly that Peter’s earlier ranting and distrust didn’t seem so uncalled for anymore. 

       “Holy shit…” Janine whispered. “You kill babies?”

       “NO! I don’t agree with it, but I have no power to stop them.”

       “You could if you wanted to,” she hissed angrily. “So what if they have skills better suited for a different job? Like doctor or something instead of hunter?”

       “It is irrelevant. Hunters are born to be hunters and nothing else. In the next life they will be born to the right caste.” 

       “I feel sick…”

       “I am sorry Sister Janine. I did not mean to upset you, but I felt it was important that you know.”

       Janine nodded her head, desperately wishing she kept some kind of booze in her apartment. 

       “So...you said the babies are put into a stasis chamber at birth?”

       “Yes. They are cared for by a series of spells and are monitored closely.”

       “No one holds them? Sings to them? All the things mothers do?”

       “Of course not.”

       “But...why?”

       Amani fidgeted, looking uncomfortable but she answered the question. 

       “While there are many monsters in our world, what you call ‘witches’ are the worst. They are more powerful than most hunters in many ways. They don’t need spells to use magic and only need to feed to heal themselves. Their most dangerous ability however is that they can see into our minds and prey on our emotional weaknesses.”

       “Wait, is this about the ‘no touching’ rule?”

       “Yes. One of the things that make a hunter effective in battle is their ability to recall and effectively use information. Therefore we have been bred and trained to have minds that process information differently from humans. Our memories aren’t just images, they can be tactile or even have scents and sounds attached to them. It’s the reason we can master a fighting style in a few short days, or perfectly recite a spell we read only once. This means that when someone or something touches us physically, we remember it in perfect detail. While some touches are violent, many are kind, friendly, loving…” she said, looking a little sick herself. “...all strong feelings. These are the most deadly for hunters because witches are able to pull them from our minds the easiest. They use them against us.”  

       “How?”

       “An emotionally compromised hunter is vulnerable to an array of attacks. A witch could create illusions of a loved one being killed, or offer the hunter their fondest desire, and it feels so real the hunter cannot resist because they see straight into us. It does not matter what she is shown, the point is that she is distracted and weak. That is why we are trained not to touch and not to make emotional connections with others. All of those around us regardless of caste are taught the same so that there is no chance of contamination.”

       “So you do all this as a form of defense?”

       “Yes! I am glad you understand.”

       “I don’t understand this at all! So you don’t hold your children or let yourselves love or even have friends because you need to be able to kill better? Hell, you won’t even let people who don’t hunt witches live their lives! It’s insane!”

       Amani stared at her coldly. 

       “It is what we must do to survive.”

       “Who told you that? Those elders you serve I bet! Amani, you don’t have to live like this. You can be your own person. These elder jackasses are just trying to keep you in line. Stop letting yourself be controlled!”

       “It is what we must do to survive,” she repeated as she stood. “Forgive my intrusion. I will leave.” 

       Janine watched the woman go back into her bedroom. In moments she was alone in her apartment staring at a plate of cold noodles. 

       “Aw fuck,” she sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY FOUR**

 

       When she got to work the next morning Janine debated telling the guys about what she and Amani had talked about the night before, but decided against it. She felt that it had to be an exaggeration. No one could go through life without being touched somehow, even by accident. Besides, it was personal. While it certainly helped explain why she was so standoffish, it wouldn’t help her case with Peter. 

       The day passed slowly, although the mood in the Firehouse wasn’t as oppressive as it had been the day before. Peter had returned and even kind of apologized to Janine for the previous day. She took it with a grain of salt but still gave Peter a genuine smile, especially when he offered to buy her lunch. 

       As four pm came and went with no sign of Amani, Ray told Janine that it might be a good idea to call Peck. 

       “Why? This doesn’t involve him.”

       “Well if Amani’s been arrested for beating someone up…”

       Janine frowned. “Good point.”

 

       Gloria, Walter Peck’s Girl Friday, told Janine that he had left the office just minutes earlier. She didn’t know where he was going or when he’d be home so Janine called his apartment and left a message, hoping he’d get it before something bad happened. When he burst through the Firehouse doors at 8 pm (when she was just moments from leaving herself), she knew it was going to be a long night. 

       “Get those men down here and explain what the hell is going on. NOW.”

       “Keep your pants on,” she huffed as she called the lab upstairs. As she relayed the message she eyed Peck. He looked more on edge than normal so she wondered if something had already happened with Amani. “Egon is in the middle of some delicate work. He was hoping you’d go upstairs to talk.”

       “Fine.”

       Peck stormed up to the lab, leaving Janine alone at her desk. She sighed and put her purse back in her personal drawer, wondering if she should order dinner for everyone.

 

       Walter found them in the lab as Janine had said. Egon was wrist deep in some electrical device that Peck was sure could have waited. 

       “So, what exactly is going on?” he asked, drawing their attention. 

       “We’re playing strip poker. You in?” Peter smirked. 

       “Just the idea of having to see you naked makes my stomach churn. Ms. Melnitz said that something was urgent and, quote, ‘if someone who looks like me is arrested she’s with us’. That is a very strange thing to say, especially with all the duplicates that were running around here not too long ago. Therefore I ask again, what exactly is going on?”

       “The short version is was have a vampire hybrid that looks like Janine running around town killing witches, cannibalizing them, and snarfing up ghosts,” Peter answered. “For the long version you’ll need to ask Spengs.”

       Egon cleared his throat and presented Peck with a far better overview of the situation. However the more he spoke the redder Peck’s face got. 

       “Let me get this straight. Right now there is a deadly doppelganger running around the streets of New York. One who claims to have killed before, and has made it clear she will do it again and you LET HER LEAVE?”

       “Well it’s not like we could stop her. I mean, she strangled Pete without touching him. Nearly lifted him off the ground!” Ray said. 

       Peck smirked. “Something I wish I could have seen, but that doesn’t change the fact that instead of being out there looking for this psychopath you’re in here playing with toys!”

       Egon glared at him. “Just because I’ve reduced the size of the standard PKE meter doesn’t mean it’s a toy.”

       “I. Don’t. Care. There is a menace on the city streets and since you four seem to be freak magnets you need to get out there and FIND HER.”

       As Peck read the guys the riot act, the woman of the hour walked into the Firehouse loaded down with so many bags she could barely get through the door. Janine’s eyes boggled not only at how much the woman was carrying but what she was wearing. At some point since seeing her the night before she had changed from Ray’s jumpsuit into something that belonged in a nightclub. She was encased in a dark teal bodysuit that covered her from head to toe and a pair of black thigh high boots with 5 inch heels. Around her waist was an under-bust corset in black and silver. It had shoulder straps that had the side effect of pushing her breasts together, making them look even bigger (much to Janine’s envy). Attached to the corset was a floor-length half skirt in black that glittered in the light. The only thing it really covered was Amani’s backside, but it had a dramatic effect when she walked as it flapped behind her. The overall look was highly erotic especially since it was clear she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties under the suit. 

       “New clothes?” Janine asked sarcastically.

       “Yes! I found this placed called a ‘fetish shop’. They had many wonderful things,” Amani said, the snark completely lost on her. 

       “That’s nice...wait, are you wearing makeup?”

       Janine eyed her face suspiciously. Amani was indeed wearing makeup with very bold eye shadows that matched her bodysuit. There was also a sheen of glitter on her face. Her hair was also styled and poofed up. Someone had added some bright extensions that stood out against her flame-red hair. 

       “You let someone do your hair and makeup?” Janine asked incredulously. 

       “No! I watched someone do it and copied her. Not bad for my first right huh?”

       Janine’s instinct went on high alert as she watched Amani dig through her bags. The hunter wasn’t acting normal...well, normal for her at least. 

       “...how did you get all this stuff? Please tell me you didn’t steal it.”

       “I did not need to. I have money.”

       From one of the bags she pulled out a small purse. Inside it was crammed with $20 and $100 bills. Janine blinked in disbelief. 

       “How??!”

       “I was walking around a place called Times Square. It was...educational although very terrifying. So much touching.” She shook her head. “While I was there a man asked if he could take my picture. I did not know what that was, but he said he would pay me for it so I agreed. A short time later we were in his place of business. He gave me $5,000 cash and I posed nude for him.”

       “You...you what?!”

       Amani looked at Janine in confusion. “Did I do something wrong? Darci said almost every good model starts out doing nudes.”

       “Well...I guess not...but...you don’t know if that guy was pervert or not! He could have attacked you!”

       “Then I would have killed him,” she replied easily. 

       “I could live to be a hundred and still not understand you.”

       “Mmm. Oh! I got you a gift as a thank you.”

       She handed Janine a brightly wrapped box. With images of the fetish shop stuck in her head, Janine reluctantly opened it. She was happily surprised with a lovely dress in pale lavender. 

       “It’s gorgeous. Thank you!”

       “It is the least I could do. My presence here has been difficult for everyone, but you have suffered the most. I appreciate all you have done for me.”

       “I...well, I haven’t really done anything…”

       “Untrue. You accepted me without question...as a real sister would.”

       Janine felt tears forming in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. “How could I not?”

       Amani gave her a soft, sweet smile. “I am most grateful for your friendship.” 

       She returned to unpacking her bags, pulling out some more clothes, a leather repair kit, a lot of knives, and chocolate. Janine picked up the candy and gave Amani a grin. 

       “So you found out about chocolate?”

       “It is WONDERFUL,” she exclaimed, putting a hand on Janine’s shoulder. “I like the kind with nuts in them the best. Darci gave me some after we did some blow and vodka.”

       It took several long moments for Janine to process what she had just heard and the fact that Amani had actually touched her of her own free will. 

       “Um...can you repeat that?”

       “My new friend Darci and I did some blow and drank vodka. I do not care for the taste, but I feel so energized! It would be helpful in battle.”

       “So you’re high right now…” Now that she knew what was up the signs were clear: overly bright eyes, slightly manic, out of character behavior...

       “I am still feeling the affects of the cocaine, yes. Although I could use some more vodka.”

       She pulled a gallon jug of cheap vodka out of a black bag. The thing was already half empty before Amani started chugging it back. Janine watched in horror as the woman drained it down to a fourth. 

       “Sweetie, please don’t do anymore cocaine, ok? That stuff is dangerous. And stop listening to this Darci person. She sounds awful.” Amani made a humming sound but didn’t actually agree to anything. “Come on, the guys are upstairs and there’s someone you need to meet. He’s an asshole, but be nice. If he’s not on your side you’re up shit creek.”

       “That sounds like a horrible place to be.”

       “Yup.”

 

       Upstairs they found the guys (minus Peck and Egon) sitting in the rec room. The TV was on but no one was watching it. Winston and Ray looked like they wanted to be anywhere else while Peter had a smug look. Janine heard Ray’s breath hitch when he saw what Amani was wearing. Peter would have probably done the same if he wasn’t so busy gloating.

       “Somebody’s in trouble,” he sang nastily. 

       “Peter why are you being such a dick?” Janine asked. “And why the hell would Amani be in trouble?

       “Because she’s an unregistered person of unknown origins who is apparently eating others of unknown origins.” All heads turned to see Peck and Egon coming down from the lab on the 3rd floor. “This woman is a deadly hazard to the citizens of New York and should be locked up until these...witches or whatever can be dealt with.”

       “That’s a pile of bullshit and you know it,” Janine huffed. “Amani is on our side.”

       “There are no sides, only what’s good for the city and what isn’t.”

       Janine turned to Amani to ask why she wasn’t defending herself, but stopped cold when she saw the look the other woman’s face. Her eyes were wide, face flushed, and she was licking her lips just like when she first spotted the Sedgwick ghost in his tank. In a few quick steps she crossed the room to invade Peck’s personal space. Amani leaned in and took a deep sniff from the side of his neck, humming in approval. 

       “You have an intoxicating scent. I can smell the profane creatures on you but it is deep in your blood,” she purred. “There is more in there...it is dark...delicious…I want to bite you.”

       Walter took a step back, clearly shocked and disturbed by just how fast she had moved and how close she got. Amani followed, grabbing his tie and pulling it free from his vest. He smacked her hand so she would drop it, but instead she laughed gaily, inadvertently scaring Peck with her sharp fangs.. 

       “You are so feisty! You would make an excellent mate.”

       “Mate?” he squeaked. “Madam I don’t know you and I certainly don’t want to be your mate!”

       He looked at the Ghostbusters for help but they didn’t budge from their seats. The show was far too entertaining to stop. 

       “What’s up with her?” Ray asked Janine when she sat down beside him. 

       “She’s drunk and/or high right now,” Janine whispered in reply. “I’ve never seen her so...normal. I just hope she doesn’t try to touch him.”

       Walter managed to pull himself free and put some distance between them. Amani slowly followed him around the room like a cat playing with a terrified mouse. 

       “Do not be frightened. I will not hurt you.”

       “You said you wanted to bite me!”

       “Maybe she means in a sexy way, not in the ‘liver and fava beans’ way,” Peter chuckled, adding fuel to the fire. 

       “You’re not helping Venkman!” Peck hissed, keeping his attention on Amani. It would have been better for him to watch where he was going because he didn’t see the wrinkle in the rug that tripped him. Peck fell backwards to the floor, but before he could get up Amani was on all fours above him, grinning. He attempted to skitter back, but she pinned him by sitting on his hips and putting her hands on the floor by his head. 

       “Amani! Wait!! Are you crazy?!” Janine cried, but she was ignored.

       “Strong in body and mind, pleasing to the eyes, and your blood calls to me. I see much there. I will have you.”

       Walter opened his mouth to object when she swooped in and kissed him hard. The others in the room heard a muffled yelp then silence. Surprisingly Peter was the first one to his feet to check on Amani and her prey since Janine was too shocked to move. He was nearly to them when the hunter slowly sat up, sucking Peck’s lower lip between hers. The stunned man just stared at her as she stood and walked away. 

       “You alive?” Peter asked, endlessly amused by all the bright red lipstick smeared on Peck’s face. 

       Walter licked his lips and committed the taste of Amani to memory. 

       “She’s a good kisser…” he mumbled, blinking a few times before sitting up. 

       “So how come he gets a lip lock and we don’t?” Peter asked, but he was ignored. Amani was standing in front of the television, transfixed by the images of a news report. “Let me guess, they don’t have TV where you come from?”

       “Where is this?” she asked softly, every trace of alcohol and drugs seemingly gone from her system as her whole body shifted into hunter mode.

       Winston got up and joined her. “News says it’s a club on the East Side.” He turned up the volume so everyone could hear. 

       “...has struck the popular night spot. Police and EMS are frantic to save what lives they can, but many of the people here have been mauled beyond help. I repeat my earlier warning, the following footage may be too graphic for some viewers.”

       As the reporters voice faded out the screen switched to short clips of bloody people on gurneys or getting carried out in someone’s arms. They looked more like victims of war instead of party goers. Ray hissed in alarm when a shot of a woman missing an arm was shown.

       “I need to go there. Now. Sister, where are my leathers?” 

       “Ah...still in the bunk room.”

       Amani walked briskly to retrieve her things, her killer heels echoing on the wooden floors. When she emerged from the room a few minutes later her heels and corset were gone and she was holding her boots and sword belt. In an odd way the body suit was even more obscene without the decoration because of how it clung to her curves. Peter noticed Peck swallowing repeatedly as he stared. 

       “We need to leave,” she said and jumped through the hole in the floor.

       “Am I crazy or did she not use the fire pole?” Peck asked. 

       “You get used to it,” Peter said. “Better be careful though, she’s a man eater.”

       “For once I really wish you were joking,” he said as he followed the group downstairs.

 

       Amani was sitting on the floor where she had dumped her shopping bags from earlier. She had already wiggled into a pair of black leather pants over her bodysuit and an ‘I Love New York’ crop top shirt. With a few quick yanks her boots were on and she was securing her sword belt. Grabbing a handful of knives and throwing them in a bag along with a few other bits, she hopped into the back of Ecto-1 and sat on the jump seat by the proton packs. When Peck got in beside her she raised an eyebrow, but didn’t otherwise comment. 

       Janine watched her boys shrug into their flight suits and tried not to worry. Ever since the other woman had shown up she had a constant feeling that something big was happening and there was nothing Janine could do. She was tempted for a moment to suit up with them. That way if something did go wrong she could at least be there instead of sitting at her desk and coming up with heartbreaking fantasies of her guys getting hurt. And after seeing Amani kissing Peck, knowing what she did and blaming herself for not stopping her, it was even harder to not go with them. However she sighed and took her post, wishing them luck and a speedy return. 

 

       As Ecto sped down the road the guys listened to a radio report on the attack. The more they heard the more they knew this wasn’t some wacko with a machete like the news was trying to claim. Over 30 people had been killed and another 20 were in critical condition. The local hospitals were overwhelmed. Peter had called a friend and found out that many of them had what looked like bite and scratch marks. Turning in his seat he watched as Amani rooted through her bag. He noticed she had put on a pair of leather bracers that looked more appropriate for a pirate costume party. 

       “Ilfet! None of these will work,” she hissed, kicking the bag away. “What was I thinking?”

       “What’s wrong?” Walter asked.

       “The knives I bought are not balanced well enough for throwing and they are the wrong shape for a fight. Sister was right, I am out of my mind tonight.”

       Walter frowned but didn’t comment. Peter however couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

       “So where does that leave you and Carrot Top here? Having regrets over that smooch?”

       She looked at Walter, then at Peter, eyes unreadable. “That is not a discussion for you.”

       “Uh oh. Sounds like there’s trouble in paradise.”

       Peck closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else than stuck between the bane of his existence and a woman he desperately wanted to kiss again. 

 

       When they got within a block of the club they were stopped by the police and told they couldn’t go any further. 

       “We’re here to investigate the club,” Winston said, but the cop was adamant they weren’t allowed past him. 

       “I will handle this. Follow me,” Amani said as she got out of the car. Peck scrambled out right behind her while the guys traded ‘should we do this?’ looks. 

       “We’d better follow so she doesn’t get angry and slit someone’s throat,” Peter grumped. 

       By the time they suited up and joined her the officer that had stopped them was all smiles and warm greetings. 

       “Sorry for misunderstanding! You’re cleared through to the crime scene,” he said, tipping his hat. 

       “Man I need to learn that trick for my parking tickets,” Ray joked as they headed down the block on foot. 

 

       The front of the club was bumper to bumper with police, EMS, and fire trucks. The dead and dying were in the street as various city workers did their best to save who they could and account for those they couldn’t. The scene was equally heart wrenching and chilling in its brutality. While the men couldn’t help but stare at the wounded, Amani walked by without a second glance. They were stopped again by another cop when they tried to go inside, but she used the same trick with him as she did with the other officer. In moments they were standing on the blood-covered dance floor. Body parts and a few whole bodies were scattered around. Barely a surface was free from spatter and gore. The scene was a complete massacre. Peck had gone green while Ray had to close his eyes. Winston seemed calm but a closer look would show that he was seething with anger. Peter kept swallowing as Egon kept his eyes glued to his PKE meter. Only Amani was truly investigating the area. She crouched down beside a body and looked carefully at where the poor man’s arm had been ripped off. Sniffing a bit, she stood and rolled the corpse over with her toe. There were a number of long scratch marks that shredded the man’s shirt and bloodied his chest. 

       “Bats,” she said. “The witch sent bats in first.”

       “So that’s what dismembered these people?” Ray asked. 

       “No the witch did that. The bats are used to create panic and stop prey from escaping.”

       “Prey?” asked Peck, still looking sick.

       “Witches enjoy feasting on the flesh and blood of humans. Once your people are done collecting the bodies they will find that there are many arms and legs missing.” She sniffed the air again, frowning. “There is too much death here. I cannot find her scent.”

       “Iggy, can you…” Ray started to ask, but had to cover his mouth to keep from throwing up. 

       “I suggest we leave the back way and start looking from there.”

       “That’s why you’re the brains Egon. Let’s get the fuck outta here,” Peter agreed and headed straight for the emergency door on the far wall. 

 

       The air was nearly sweet after being in the club despite the rotten garbage and overflowing dumpsters in the alley. The guys all took deep gulps as if breathing hard could purge them of what they had seen. 

       “I know it’s not the worst we’ve been in but…” Winston began. 

       “But it was real not an illusion,” Egon finished as he tweaked his meter. 

       “Yeah…”

       “I’ve never...I can’t…” Peck babbled. “This isn’t what…”

       Amani turned to him, gazing deep into his eyes. 

       “You will be fine. Take five slow breaths. What you saw will be a distant fading memory. It will not haunt you.”

       Walter looked sleepy for a second, entranced by her eyes, and did as she instructed. With each breath the tension eased from his body. Suddenly he shook his head and all the shadows that haunted his eyes were gone. Peter’s head flipped back and forth between them. 

       “Hey uh...I know we don’t get along but…”

       “Yes, I will assist you as well, but later. First we must find the witch.”

       As she stalked off, sniffing the air, Peck asked Peter what just happened. He just shrugged and mumbled something about a Jedi mind trick. 

 

       With Egon’s help via his meter adjustments, they were able to make their way through back alleys and abandon lots toward the bio-reading that was similar to Amani’s. She cursed in her own language several times about the ‘overabundance of smells’ that was keeping her from hunting alone. Finally they approached an old storehouse next to a burned out shell of a building. It was small and only stood three stories tall. There were no ground floor, or even second floor windows, only ring of giant ones just under the eaves of the roof. A quick recon showed that there were two doors, one in the front and another on the second floor with a fire escape. Amani smelled around the front door, nodding. 

       “She is here,” she said as she turned to the group. “Stay here and make sure nothing gets out. DO NOT come in. I cannot defeat her and save you at the same time.”

       “Gee, thanks,” Winston said while rolling his eyes.

       “It is not an insult, but simple fact. I will do better if I do not have to worry about others.”

       Her eyes flickered to Peck for a moment, but she looked away before anyone noticed. 

       “But what if you need help?” Ray asked. “This thing is a nasty piece of work. You can’t face it alone.”

       “I can and I must Ray Stantz, but thank you for your concern. I will be fine.” 

       Without looking back she entered the building and shut the door firmly behind her. 

 

       The storehouse was completely empty of everything, even the kind of garbage one would expect in an abandoned building. Overhead a few bright lamps remained on but they made more shadows than light in the large space. Above her, on what would have been the second story if there was a floor, a metal catwalk ran around the entire perimeter with one set of stairs to her right. As quiet as a whisper Amani pulled her sword. It was an iron composite which would burn most Fae just by touching it, however it would burn her as well if she wasn’t careful. Stepping into the very edge of the light she waited. Soon enough she heard the fluttering of wings above her head, but she didn’t look up. Witches were fairly predictable. They all loved a grand entrance and this one was no different. A swirl of bats flew down like a tornado in front of her. Their cries and screeching was nearly deafening as they melded together to form a eight foot tall witch. Her body was a giant snake from the waist down and had giant bat wings protruding from her back. The creature wore no clothes, but her body was hidden by the shifting ectoplasm that had once been the bats. It was a swirl of grays, blacks, and whites that moved hypnotically. Her facial features switched from beautiful temptress to wretched fanged crone and back again. 

       “The little hunter,” it hissed. Her voice was somewhere between a snake and a small child. “Of all the girls they sent after us, it doesn’t surprise me that you’re the only one to survive.”

       “You should not have run.”

       “We had no choice!” it cried. “You hunt us down, kill us, feast on our flesh. We needed to go somewhere we would be safe.”

       “We hunt you because you kill innocent humans, like the ones in the club. Where are the others? Tell me and I’ll make your death quick,” Amani growled, spinning her sword. 

       The witch smirked at her, its lips peeling back to show row upon row of sharp teeth. “What makes you think there are more? The battle was chaotic. I could be the only one left.”

       “Yes, you could be since I already killed the one who liked to collect fingers from her prey.”

       With a hiss the creature darted from side to side like a cobra getting ready to strike. 

       “So that’s where she went. Pity. You haven’t answered my question though…”

       “There is too much carnage, too many missing parts for just one witch. There is enough food gone to feed at least five of you for a week.”

       “Smart little hunter, but not smart enough. What if they’re here with me?”

       “I would have smelled them,” Amani said. “The only scent here is your decaying stench.” 

       The witch laughed then grinned madly at her. 

       “Do you think I’m afraid of you?”

       “You are too stupid to be scared.”

       The beast hissed, her long fangs dripping with venom. Suddenly her anger melted as she looked hard at Amani, smiling wickedly. “You’re the stupid one. You come here and face me knowing that you have felt the touch of a man…”

       From the outside it appeared that Amani’s expression was as stone faced as when she walked in, but the witch knew that she had found a crack in the hunter’s mental armor. 

       “Oh yes, I know. I can  _ SEE  _ it. You have felt the first warm beating of your heart tonight. It’s so sweet...”

       “You are wrong witch.”

       It cackled, a grating sound that could break glass. “You don’t have to hide it from me little hunter. I understand what it is to need more. I know how seductive the want is…”

 

       Walter paced outside the storehouse anxiously even though Amani had only been gone for less than a minute. The Ghostbusters were tense, but not as bad as he was. Every few passes he would look at the door so intensely it was as if he expected it to pop open on command. 

       “Peck just calm down. She can handle herself,” Ray said, lighting a cigarette. 

       Walter stopped pacing to glare at him. “That’s not the point.”

       “Geez Wally she’s got you all in knots. Makes me wonder if it’s because she looks so much like a certain red-head you like to hiss and spit at…” Peter joked, giving Egon a side eye to gauge his reaction. As he hoped his friend stiffened slightly.

       “Hardly. And I don’t care about her but it’s difficult to deal with a dead body, never mind one that doesn’t belong here. I just want to make things easier.”

       “Uh huh. Sure.”

       Walter shook his head. “That’s it. I’m going in there.”

       “She said to stay out,” Winston warned, but Peck was already walking around the building to the second entrance. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

       “Yeah, and it’s up to us to save the day. I’ll go get the moron,” Peter said angrily. By the time he made it around the corner and to the stairs Walter was already inside the building. “Damnit Peck...”

 

       It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust fully to the darkness. Walter blinked repeatedly until he could see fairly well. Amani was at the edge of the room, heading for a spot of light near the middle. Quietly as possible he moved down the stairs, keeping close to the wall to remain out of sight since he didn’t know what to expect. He ignored the odd tight feeling in his chest when he watched Amani.

_        “This is insane. She means nothing to me. I just met the woman!” _

       His pep talk was pointless. He already knew he felt something for the stranger, but what or why he didn’t know. All Walter knew was that he wanted her to stay alive at all costs. When the witch materialized in front of Amani it took all of his willpower not to scream. He had seen ghosts, marshmallow men, banshees, and all that’s in between, but nothing was as horrifying as the beast towering in the middle of the room. Walter couldn’t stop looking at its claws and fangs, both long enough to easily rip a man apart. He didn’t know how Amani could stand there talking to it. Only snippets of their conversation reached him, but he was able to read their body language easily. Amani had the upper hand until the witch said something that put her on edge. Her shoulders tightened and she leaned back ever so slightly. Walter wished he could hear what they were saying…

 

       Peter slipped into the second door, closing it softly behind him. Scanning the room he stopped cold. The witch and Amani were on the floor below him. The creature loomed over the hunter, swaying back and forth. He kept his back to the wall, unwilling to take another step.

 

       Amani knew she was in trouble, but refused to let it show. 

       “It means nothing to me. All that matters is ending your life.”

       The witch gave a hissing laugh. “You’re only fooling yourself. Here, I’ll show you…” She waved her hand. Bats formed from the ectoplasm on her body and swooped towards the ground. For a moment the light was sucked from the room and when it brightened again Amani saw a perfect recreation of just a few hours before. Walter was pinned to the floor and she was kissing him with a previously unknown passion. She prayed her hands weren’t shaking as she watched the man slip his hands up her doppelganger's thighs, something that she knew didn’t happen. The image shifted to one that made her heart pound. Her duplicate was still on top, but now they were naked and writhing in ecstasy. Amani was transfixed by her own face, relaxed and crying out in pleasure as Walter fondled her breasts with his long, talented fingers. He was also moaning and gasping, calling out her name as she rode him. 

       “You could have this you know,” the beast hissed seductively. “He wants you, desires you. He would give you all of him if you just say the words.”

       The picture changed again. Clone Walter and Amani were standing next to each other. His arm was around her shoulder and she was leaning into him, smiling sweetly. He turned and kissed her forehead as his other hand slid down to cover her abdomen. As soon as it settled there her body started to swell until she was heavy with child. In an instant the baby was in Amani’s arms while Walter cooed and doted on both woman and child. The love between them was palpable. The hunter was transfixed by the vision. 

       “You’ve had them taken from you, your sweet babies. You could keep them if you stayed here. He would give you babies to raise...to love. Isn’t that what you want?”

       Amani numbly nodded. “Yes.”

 

       Walter licked his lips and could practically taste Amani as he watched the same scene that had trapped her. When it shifted to show them having sex his body reacted in a purely animalistic way. His heart clenched as he saw himself as a father, which oddly turned him on more. From what little he could hear he realized that the witch was showing Amani her heart’s desire. 

_        “She doesn’t know me. I don’t know her. How can we feel this way?” _

 

       Peter stared down at the illusion, disbelieving what he saw. It wasn’t that someone would want to have sex with Peck, or even raise a family with him (although he still thought it was crazy). It was that the cold and distant hunter would want it.  _ “Huh.” _

 

       Amani was oblivious to the two men watching her while she was in the witch’s enthrall. She never saw or felt the snake tail slithering closer to her, circling around her feet and slowly creeping up her body. The pain in her legs as it began to crush her didn’t register because her mind was ensnared completely by the creature’s illusion. 

       “Aren’t you tired little one? Don’t you want to rest? Poor little hunter, never allowed to live her own life. Always following someone else’s orders. Too blind to think for herself and too scared to do anything about it.”

       The she-beast’s right hand reached out to Amani as her tail lifted the hunter up to her height. For a brief second she saw a horrible scar on the witch’s palm just before her long vicious fingers wrapped around Amani’s neck. She barely felt her throat constricting, but her mind was working. The scar was so out of place it bothered her. The witch had the power to make her entire body look any way she wanted, so why have a scar? 

_        “Blind...blind...blind...what do I need to see?” _

       The creature started cackling maniacally, sure that her victory was inevitable. “Stupid fool!! You’ve killed so many of my coven, but now...NOW I have the mighty Commander Amani at my mercy. All I need to do is squeeze and pop your head off like a…”

       The witch’s gloating rant was turned into enraged screams as Amani regained herself and in seconds sliced through the arm that was choking her. The limb released her, falling to the ground and flopping like a fish as the witch recoiled, dropping Amani. The hunter stumbled to her feet, grimacing in pain as her legs tried to refuse her orders. She was given a few moments to recover as the creature screamed and twisted, her stump smoking from the iron in the sword. 

       “You bitch! You bitch!!” she squealed. “I was going to give you a painless death! Now I’m going to make you SUFFER!!”

       Like lightning the witch dashed forward, her remaining hand out to grab Amani, but the hunter leapt up and over her head. She landed and leapt again, this time slashing at the witch’s back. Her sword barely scratched the beast’s skin, but the cuts sizzled, infuriating the thing. It twisted back and forth to try and grab Amani, but she was always one step ahead. Using the catwalk, the hunter bounced and dodged with an ethereal grace thanks to her vampire breeding. She swooped in to slash at the witch, making her smoke as if she was on fire because in truth she was. Her body reacted to the iron sword like it was a searing hot brand. Forced into a defensive position the witch’s gaze darted around for something...anything to use for protection or distraction... 

 

       Walter knew the exact second the creature’s eyes landed on him. His blood froze and his body refused to listen to his screaming mind. Even his eyes wouldn’t blink. He was already backed up to the wall so there was nowhere to go even if he could move. The witch made no threats, no promises of pain or mercy. He watched as the nails on her left hand grew into three foot long daggers. Like something out of a claymation movie her arm extended to an impossible length and headed straight for him. Walter couldn’t close his eyes, forced to look death straight on. He wanted to yell, run, brace himself, but it was useless. She screamed wildly as her claws raced to impale Walter. However the anticipated pain never came. Amani appeared out of thin air. She was facing him, her hands braced against the wall on either side of his head. The spell broken, Walter looked down. The claws had gone straight through her body, stopping just inches from his stomach. 

       “Oh god…Amani…”

       “...run…” she whispered just as she was jerked backward by the witch.  

       “This is so delicious!” she laughed as Amani swung limply on her claws. “I’m going to savor every drop of your blood.”

       Her long snake tongue lapped at the blood dripping from the hunter’s wounds. The witch moaned in ecstasy. With a laugh she tossed her in the air to free her hand and caught her skillfully with the end of her tail. Amani’s head lolled, her body limp. The witch grabbed her by the hair to expose her neck. Rearing back and opening her jaw repulsively wide, she lashed out and bit Amani’s neck and shoulder hard. The hunter let out a strangled cry and tried to get away by hitting the witch’s head, but between the teeth and tail she was firmly trapped. When the witch finally stopped biting, her teeth pulled out of Amani’s flesh with a sickly sucking sound. 

       “It’s not long now little one. My venom will make sure you don’t make any more trouble for me. Well, I have my dinner so now I just need my appetizer.” It slithered towards Walter, Amani dangling behind her. “Come to me sweet boy. Let me end your suffering…”

       Behind her Amani started to shake as the venom worked its way through her system. Despite her unsteady fingers she was able to free her right palm and place it on the spot where she had sliced the witch up earlier. The thing was so distracted with taunting Peck that she didn’t notice. Quickly and quietly she started chanting lowly. Her hand started to glow as it heated up. The glowing spell flowed into the witch, making her veins shine as it entered her. In moments her whole body was alight. Spinning to face Amani the witch hissed in anger. 

       “What have you DONE?!?”

       “Purification...by fire…” she croaked.  

       It screamed in terror and flung the hunter across the room. She hit the wall with a nasty crunch. Peter and Walter watched in horror and relief as the snake woman pitched and writhed in agony as she was literally burned from the inside out. Falling to the floor she cried out one last time before her entire body became a charred smoking corpse. 

       For several long moments no one dared to breath, afraid that the thing would get up again. It wasn’t until Amani let out a wet bloody cough that either man moved. Walter dashed to her side while Peter ran down the stairs, radio in hand to tell the guys to come in. 

       “Oh god oh god Amani!” Walter kneeled at her side but didn’t know what to do. 

       “...sword…” she gasped. “Cut...off its...head.”

       Peter spotted the sword first. Grabbing it up he ran to the corpse and sliced its head off with a clean chop. 

       “Wow! Cool!” Ray called as he watched Peter from the front door. “Man I wish he had seen the fight.”

       “No,” Peter mumbled. “No you don’t…” He jogged over to where everyone was gathered around Amani and started barking orders. “Ray, I need you to go get Ecto and bring it here ASAP. Egon, I need you and Winston to...Egon?”

       The scientist was staring down at the hunter, his eyes wide with shock and fear. 

       “Egon? Egon!” Peter gave him a hard slap across the cheek and shook him by the shoulders. “It’s not Janine! She’s safe at the Firehouse!”

       Egon took a deep shuddering breath, nodding. “Yes of course…”

       “You and Winston go catch us some ghosts. Doesn’t matter how weak, just hunt around. She needs food NOW.”

       Winston grabbed Egon’s arm and pulled him from the storehouse, leaving Peter and Walter alone with the dying hunter. 

       “What do we do?” Peck asked, wanting to touch her but didn’t dare. Black sticky ichor was oozing from the witch’s bite marks and her torso was a gory mess of shredded organs. “Amani what do we do??”

       She smiled faintly then stopped breathing. 

       “VENKMAN!!” 

       Peter was already in motion. Putting on the chemical gloves Egon insisted they always have, he started hacking apart the witch’s chest. In what seemed like forever he reached the heart. Despite getting roasted the organ was still wet and fleshy. Peter ran back to Amani and pressed the heart to her lips, but there was no reaction. 

       “Eat damn it,” he hissed. 

       “Nothing’s happening...try putting it in her wound!”

       Peter did, pushing it into the cavity. At first there was no reaction, then it started dissolving, filling the space. Before their eyes her body started to repair itself. She let out a weak gasp as her lungs moved again, but her body convulsed because now the venom was pumping through her veins again. 

       “Winston! Come in!” Peter called into his radio. “Find anything?”

       “Not a blip! That witch must have picked the area clean.”

       “Shit...come on back. Amani is seizing.” 

       He was about to say something when he saw the fierce determined look on Peck’s face. 

       “You said she’s part vampire, right?” he asked as he took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeve. 

       “Yeah? What...no, Peck don’t. You don’t know what will happen. You don’t even know her!”

       “She saved my life. Give me the sword.”

       Peter didn’t try and argue. He handed Peck the sword then kneeled beside him. Walter picked a spot that didn’t have any gore on it, then carefully sliced his wrist on the blade. He hissed in pain but didn’t stop. Holding his now dripping wrist over Amani’s mouth he waited, watching as his blood painted her lips. Her eyes popped open and she pinched her lips shut, turning her head so that the blood now dripped onto her cheek. 

       “Amani, please. It’s the only way we can save you,” Peck begged. 

       She closed her eyes tightly, turning away from him. 

       “Please...don’t leave me…” he said, his voice cracking. 

       Her eyes opened and she looked at him for a long second as her body shook, then opened her mouth. Walter put his wrist closer but didn’t make skin contact. Her eyes fluttered shut as she licked at the blood on her lips. Her fingers twitched which Peck took as a good sign. He made a fist over and over to encourage blood flow. When he saw her fangs elongate he decided to go for broke and put his wrist right on her lips. There was no hesitation as her teeth bit into his flesh. It stung for a moment, but a wave of heady bliss flooded over him. He swayed slightly, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the wonderful feeling. It was far more intimate than sex and seemed to seep into every dark corner of his mind to blast away the shadows of doubt and loneliness. For the first time in a very long time Walter felt wanted...needed...desired. When the emotional fullness suddenly disappeared he nearly panicked. His eyes popped open to find Amani had let go of him to roll onto her side. She was curled up in the fetal position and groaning in pain. He reached out for her, but the blood loss caught up with him and he passed out beside her. Peter checked his pulse before putting his attention back on the hunter. She was shaking and hissing at him to go away. 

       “What’s wrong?”

       She didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. Peter stumbled away as giant bat wings sprouted from her back. Amani screamed in pain as her body grew, splitting the already shredded body suit. In moments she gained two feet in height. Her hands grew wickedly sharp nails, and her fangs became even more prominent.  

       “You should not have saved me,” she said, her voice now deep and husky. 

       “Blame Peck. He’s apparently got a crush on you.”

       She looked down at the red-head and smiled sadly. “I am corrupted by his touch, and now I have tasted blood. In my world I would be executed immediately.”

       “Good thing you’re here then because we see this kind of thing daily.”

       “You do not understand. I am no longer a hunter that can stand against a witch. I should have died tonight.”

       “That is such shit…”

       She shook her head. “I must go. I do not wish him to wake and see me like this.”

       “Like what? Lady I used to date a chick that turned into a dog. This is nothing.”

       “I am a monster Peter Venkman. Do not worry, as soon as I destroy the last witch I will end my life.”

       She didn’t give him a chance to respond as she took to the air, crashing through one of the large windows and flying off into the night. When the guys returned a few minutes later Peter filled them in. Peck was still unconscious so they hauled him to Ecto and drove back to the Firehouse. 

 

       Janine was still at her desk when they pulled in. She watched them anxiously as they piled out of Ecto, Ray and Winston hauling Peck between them. 

       “Oh my god! What happened?! Where’s Amani??” 

       Before anyone could answer her, Egon wrapped her up in a bone-crushing hug. She was shocked but pleased at the open affection. 

       “Egon?”

       He kissed her forehead, then her lips. She smiled up at him, confused but utterly happy. 

       “Amani was badly hurt. For a moment I thought it was you. I...I couldn’t handle it.”

       “Oh Egon…”

       He held her close and glanced at the guys who were doing their best not to comment. 

       “We’re dating,” was all he said. The boys nodded as if this was just another normal thing to say, then carted Peck upstairs to the rec room sofa. 

       “Egon, where’s Amani?” she asked again. 

       He looked at her sadly. “Let’s go upstairs. Peter will explain.”

 

       Far off in the night Amani, still in her vampire form, was perched on a high rooftop and gazing at the city. There was so much she didn’t know and would never know about this world. She wished things had been different, especially with the man she had kissed. She didn’t even know his name. Looking down at her tattoo, she traced it with a large finger. The ink swirled and spun lazily. She remembered getting the tattoo the day she had become a hunter. It was so important then, but now it seemed to be mocking her as a puzzle she couldn’t solve. 

       “What can I not see?” she whispered, spinning the ink again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY FIVE**

       By unspoken agreement they had Peck stay overnight on the sofa so they could keep an eye on him. The next morning Ray drove him home after he ate breakfast and passed a basic physical. While he was on his way back a call came through on the car radio. 

       “Janine to Ecto, come in Ray.”

       “Go for Ray!”

       “Any way you could stop at Tandy Leather and pick up some supplies? I’ve already called the order in. You just have to grab it.” 

       “Got it. Any updates?”

       “Yeah...Amani is back.”

       Ray clicked off the radio, hit the siren, and punched it. 

       After nearly turning Tandy Leather into a drive thru, Ray hustled back to the Firehouse. Everyone was in the rec room waiting for him. 

       “Amani!” he cheered when he saw her sitting on the sofa. She looked perfectly healthy and was even wearing normal clothing. She gave him a small smile and gestured to an empty spot across from her. 

       “Thank you for retrieving supplies for me Ray Stantz. Please sit. I have much to explain and I am sure you have many questions.”

       She cleared her throat and began. 

       “I am Commander Amani of Venatrix. I have been the leader of the hunter caste for six years. I was granted the position when I was 22 years old. Because of my advanced age and successes in battle I am the highest ranking hunter. I answer only to the Elder Council.”

       “Wait, you’re only 28?” Winston asked. “You act so much older. And what do you mean by ‘advanced age’.”

       “Hunters rarely make it past the age of 30. It is a dangerous life but we do what we must. As for my maturity...we have no childhoods. From an early age we are turned into warriors…” She repeated almost everything she had told Janine two days before in her apartment. As the guys heard how she was raised, what had been done to make her who she was, and the culture of her world, they each had different reactions. Ray clearly needed a hug, Peter and Winston both looked like they wanted to punch something or someone repeatedly, while Egon held Janine tightly. 

       “Amani, I’m so sorry.”

       “It is fine Ray Stantz. I will not be returning to that world. My time is nearly done.”

       “You don’t have to play by their rules if you’re not in their world. Why can’t you accept that?”

       “It is the only life I know Peter Venkman. Besides, as you say, I am a ‘fucking vampire’. I should not be here. What would I do anyway? I doubt there are jobs for people like me.”

       Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

       “Look...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m an asshole. But you have got to stop calling yourself such horrible things. You aren’t an abomination or any of that shit! Why are you so obsessed with dying anyway?”

       “I am not fixated on it. It is simply my fate. It does not matter when I die anyway. All warriors will be reborn to fight again. This is just one stage of my existence.” 

       “So you’re just...ok with it?”

       “I do not wish to die, but I do not fear it. You hunt the souls of the dead. Is it so hard to believe there is more than than what we see in front of us right now?”

       “I...I guess not.”

       She nodded, smiling. “I accept your apology Peter Venkman, as I hope you will accept mine. Threatening your life is not the best way to make a first impression.”

       They grinned at each other and an unspoken truce was made. 

       “Alright so I think I get what you’re saying about touching and weaknesses and all that jazz...but where are all these witches coming from? If you guys are out there slaying 24/7, how are they able to still be a problem?” Winston asked.

       “I do not know for certain. I have suspicions and theories, but nothing solid. Sadly since I am not going back I will never know if what I think is true.”

       “What’s your idea?” Ray asked.

       Amani rubbed her right palm. “I believe...I believe that some of them were once hunters.”

       “You’re shitting me…” said Peter. 

       “I wish I indeed was ‘shitting you’, but the more I think about it the more I believe it to be true.” She showed them her palm. “This tattoo is given to a hunter when they finish their training and go into the field. At first it is just a simple black circle with nothing in it. The primary purpose is a focus for spells and a form of protection. As a hunter eliminates their targets the circle begins to fill. It is also a record of our lives. Our years alive, milestones...names of Sisters lost under your command…”

       She ran her finger over the ink. It began to swirl and form patterns that meant nothing to anyone but her. 

       “It’s beautiful,” Janine whispered. “How does it work?”

       “Ancient spells and enchanted ink. It is one of the oldest forms of magic and traditions we have. If a hunter is able to fill it completely in, she is granted a request that cannot be denied. Usually they ask for a place on the Elder Council.”

       “I take it that doesn’t happen too often,” Egon said. 

       “I have yet to see it in my lifetime. I am the closest to achieving it.”

       She showed them the tattoo again. The ink had settled so it was almost totally black.

       “How many does it take to turn completely black?”

       “It is hard to say, but I have made over one thousand kills.”

       “What would you ask for?” Ray inquired, desperate to ignore the fact that Amani was technically a mass murderer. 

       “I never believed I would achieve it, so I never gave it much thought,” she said, shrugging. “The reason I believe some witches are former hunters is that I have seen many of them with horrible scars on their right palms. It is as if they sliced the tattoo right off. The witch I killed last night had such a scar. She called me blind and she was right. There were signs in front of me for so long but I refused to see them.”

       “Like what?”

       “Witches hearts are black. The one last night, it was black, yes?”

       “Black as midnight,” Peter said. 

       “There have been times when they were not. I remember once when a witch acted strangely...she was scared of me. Most are like the one from yesterday, but she begged for her life. Killing her gave me no satisfaction. When I removed her heart it was red. I could not bring myself to eat it. I should have thought more about it, but instead I moved on to my next target. I am ashamed of it now. She did not deserve to die. She just wanted a quiet life. Is that not what all people want?”

       “The ones I want to be around that’s for sure,” Winston said. “So what will you do now?”

       “I...I do not know. Before I knew my place and purpose. Now so many things I have been told all my life do not make sense. Like last night...before I would have let that man I kissed die. I would never have saved him because killing a witch was my only concern. But when I saw her charging him...I felt something I have never felt before.”

       “Awww, I think our little girl is growing up!” Peter joked. Amani rolled her eyes at him. 

       “Despite what Pete might have led you to believe, you’re welcome to stay her as long as you like. We can help you find work. Hell, we’d probably just bring you on board with us. You wouldn’t even need equipment!” Ray laughed. “Don’t worry about the future, ok? We’ve got your back.”

       “That’s right. You’re practically family. After all you and Janine could be twins,” Winston agreed. 

       “Family?” Amani looked at each of them. Her chest hurt but in a good way. She moved to get on one knee before Ray, who was a little alarmed by how serious she looked. 

       “May I see your right hand?” He held it out and she placed her right hand over his, palm down, less than an inch away. “Ray Stantz, with free will and an open heart I pledge to you my unending loyalty and protection. I vow to defend you and all those you hold dear with my life.”

       He felt his hand warm up and tingle just a bit as she spoke, reinforcing the weight of her words. She repeated the gesture with each of the Ghostbusters, including Janine. When she was done she bowed to each of them in turn. 

       “Thank you,” she whispered, trying not to cry. “I am grateful for all of you. Please excuse me.”

       She dashed up the stairs so quickly she made a breeze that ruffled papers. 

       “Wow...that was...wow!” Ray said excitedly. “Did your hands get warm too? I wonder if she can teach me that.”

       “Calm down big guy. We need to talk. Now, I’m not against letting her stay here, but she did bring up some valid points. At the end of the day she’s a vampire and from a world totally different than ours. Would she really be able to be happy here?” Peter asked. 

       “I think so if we made the effort to help her. She’s already doing pretty well considering she’s from a horse and buggy kind of place,” Winston said. “Most people in the same position would probably freak out just from the lights getting turned on.”

       “Very true,” Janine said, standing. “I’m going to go check on her.”

       Janine found Amani on the roof watching the city go by. The hunter’s back was to her as she sat on the edge of the wall, her legs dangling in the air.

       “Hello Sister Janine,” Amani said, not turning. 

       “Hey. How are you feeling?” she asked as she leaned against the wall beside her.

       “I am well enough. A little tired actually. Yourself?”

       “Fine. Anything on your mind?”

       “Well...yes...” she said, fidgeting. “How did you know that you wanted Egon Spengler to be your mate?”

       Janine blinked a few times then chuckled. 

       “Honestly? I knew the moment I saw him,” she said, her eyes going soft as she remembered the moment. “He was upset about something or other, but that just made him more attractive.”

       “You were not concerned that you wished to bond with him so quickly?”

       “Bond? Do you mean…?” Janine blushed hard. “Oh, well I um...I mean I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about...uh, ‘bonding’ but it’s taken years for us to actually get to that point. However I have a friend who slept with her now-husband on their first date and they’ve been together for years. So I guess really it depends on the people and the situation.”

       Janine looked over at Amani, studying her expression. 

       “Why do you ask?”

       “I have had thoughts of bonding with the man I kissed.”

       If she had been drinking anything she would have spit it out. “WHAT?”

       “He has the smell of my world on him,” Amani said wistfully. “I can taste it on him as well. He is strong. He calls to me. Even now I can smell him.”

       She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling. 

       “Sunsets and stars, snow in the forest and roaring fires...He smells of night and winter. He is cold and dark, but there is a brightness inside...a shine that calls to me. Is this love? I am concerned because it could just be the blood clouding my mind.” 

       “Uh care to explain that?”

       “He is the only one I have ever fed from. Feeding from another is deeply personal and has a lasting impression. It is one of the reasons it is forbidden to drink from humans.”

       “So you don’t know if you love him or if you’re just high off his blood?”

       “Correct.”

       “Which one do you want it to be?”

       Amani’s smile fell. “It does not matter. I am a freak. I will apologize to him for what I have done and then he will never see me again.”

       “What if he feels the same way about you?”

       “If he does...he is a fool,” she said coldly. “One does not love a killer.”

       Amani slipped off the wall, fell a few feet, then caught herself on the ledge. Janine watched her open one of the windows and slide in like an expert thief. Shaking her head she decided that an intervention was in order. 

       When Peck answered the door he appeared perfectly normal, if a bit tired. 

       “Ms. Melnitz. What can I do for you?”

       “May I come in?”

       He stepped aside, closing the door after her. She looked around his apartment, unsurprised at how clean and well decorated it was. Everything was ‘just so’. 

       “Nice place,” she commented. 

       “Thank you. What can I do for you?”

       “Always to the point...I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to.”

       He cocked an eyebrow. “Talk? About what? Coffee?”

       “Uh, sure,” she answered to his back as he headed to the kitchen without waiting for her answer. 

       “I have fresh cookies as well.”

       “No thanks...wait, you bake?!”  

       “I needed something to do. I thought I’d sleep the day away but I can’t sit still. I guess I had too much caffeine this morning with breakfast.”

       Janine headed to the kitchen and noticed the place was spotless and smelled of fresh bleach. “Have you rested at all since Ray dropped you off?”

       “No, but I’ve been very productive,” he said as he handed her a cup of coffee. 

       “Mr. Peck...Walter. We need to talk.”

       “There’s nothing to talk about.”

       He was off again, roaming around the living room to fluff pillows and straighten magazines that were already perfect. She watched him for a few moments, sipping her drink. 

       “Sit,” she barked when she’d seen enough. 

       “Excuse me?!”

       “I said sit! You’re clearly on the verge of a breakdown so SIT.” Amazingly he did, however his posture was rigid and he couldn’t quite sit still. “Ok, talk.”

       “About what?” She glared at him. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

       “Bullshit. You were kissed by a half-vampire and walked through a nightclub full of slaughtered people. You saw Amani fighting something Freddie Kruger would come up with, something that tried to kill you by the way. Then when Amani was hurt you fed her your  _ blood _ . You can’t tell me you aren’t affected by that.” 

       “A lot of things happened that night. All of it bothers me, but I’m a logical man. Logic says that I didn’t see what I thought I saw.”

       “Seriously? After all that’s gone on over the last few years you’re really going to try and feed me that line? Do you want me to list all the shit you’ve seen first hand by date or alphabetically?”

       Peck stood and paced, his hands never quite settling in any position for long.  

       “Don’t mock me Ms. Melnitz. You haven’t been assaulted by a vampire.”

       She snorted and crossed her arms. “She’s half at most, and from where I was sitting you didn’t seem to mind it one bit.”

       “I was in shock.”

       “So was I. I couldn’t believe anyone would be attracted to you enough to actually kiss you.”

       “Watch it Melnitz,” he warned, eyes narrowing. “Just because you have a thing for nerds doesn’t mean the world shares your view. I happen to know that quite a few ladies find me irresistible.”

       “Yeah, I know. I had a chat with one of them on the roof a little while ago.”

       Walter stopped pacing to sit back down, eagerly leaning forward and giving Janine his full attention. 

       “Well? What did she say?”

       Janine sighed and wished she was vicious enough to blackmail a raise out of Peck with the information. 

       “She said you smell like nighttime in winter and that you...well I guess that you taste good? I didn’t quite understand that part. The point is, she clearly likes whatever it is she feels for you but…”

       “But...?!”

       “She’s scared.”

       “Of me? Why?”

       “Not of you but I think of how quickly things are changing? She’s lived a very restricted and controlled life until just a few days ago. There are things she’s figuring out that are making her rethink all that’s she’s been taught to believe.”

       Janine told him about Amani’s suspicions, her upbringing, and the isolation she was forced to live in despite all the people around her. When she got to the part about memories and touch, Walter paled. 

       “When the witch was talking to her I couldn’t hear much, but I could see images. We were...well we were together. But it wasn’t just sex. We made a family.”

       “As in you saw Amani pregnant?”

       “Yeah. I was a father,” he said, his eyes shining. “We looked so happy. Our baby was beautiful...but it was just an illusion.”

       “Oh Walter,” she said, reaching to hold his hand. 

       Peck stood up suddenly and moved away. 

       “It’s fine. I have my work. That’s all I need,” he said sternly. 

       Janine snorted. “No wonder you two have the hots for each other. You both shove your feelings in a box and bury it in the backyard.”

       “I do  **not** ...” he sighed. “The point is that whatever interest there appears to be between us, it’s just a reaction to a stressful situation. As soon as she goes home to whatever she came from she’ll forget about me and I’ll forget about her.”

       “About that…”

       Walter sat down heavily on the sofa and sighed again. “What?”

       “The guys have offered to let her stay and make her a Ghostbuster…”

       “Oh for fucks sake. How can I forget about her if she doesn’t go away?”

       “From the way she talks that won’t be an issue.”

       “What do you mean?” he asked, suddenly worried.

       “She has it in her head that she’s going to die when she faces the coven that’s here.”

       “No...she can’t!”

       Janine smirked. “I thought you didn’t care about her?” 

       Peck frowned. “You are an infuriating woman.”

       “I know. It’s part of my charm. Listen, she told me that she’s planning on apologizing to you. I don’t know when, but it might be the only chance you’ll have to talk to her one-on-one. You’ll have to tread carefully. She thinks she doesn’t deserve love or affection, never mind the whole touching thing. She won’t allow herself to feel things like a human because she thinks she’s a monster. You are the only person who’s made it through her defenses. If anyone can convince her that she’s more than just a weapon, it’ll be you.”

       “I appreciate your candor Ms. Melnitz.”

       “No problem. Oh! One last thing…”

       “Yes?” he sighed, ready to get the woman out of his apartment.

       “She’s going to run. If you really want to be with her, go after her.”

       Hours later Walter was still sitting on the sofa thinking about what Janine had said. Did he love Amani? Did he even like her? He didn’t know her enough to answer either question, but he knew that no matter what he didn’t want her to leave. As soon as he realized that, the nervous energy he’d had all day dissipated and a calm washed over him. Feeling sleepy he headed to bed and hoped that he would be able to get through to Amani.

       On the other side of town Amani had just finished repairing her leather chest armor and was about to start on making new arm bracers when Ray brought her some dinner. 

       “What is it?” she asked, sniffing at it delicately.

       “Sesame chicken and rice. You’ll like it.”

       She took the plate and had a small taste. Pleased she shoveled the food in her mouth so fast her hands were a blur. Ray chuckled as he watched her plow through the meal.

       “Ray Stantz,” she said through bites. “You have the sweet tang of magic in you. I wish to teach you some spells, if you are willing.” 

       “Can you? That would be fantastic!”

       “Of course. It is a shame the others do not carry the potential, but at least I can show you ‘a thing or two’,” she smirked. 

       “Is there anything I need to do to prepare?”

       “No, but I will need paper, quill, and ink.”

       “Uh...will a pen do?” Ray chuckled. 

       A short time later they were on the roof. Egon and Winston were on the sidelines with monitoring equipment. 

       “I have written several useful spells down for you,” Amani said, handing Ray the spiral notebook he had given her earlier. “Saying them in common language does nothing, but I put the translation in there so you would know its use. Which one would you like to try first?”

       Ray flipped through the pages. “There’s two protection spells in here.”

       “One is for people, the other for locations.”

       “Is the location one big enough for the Firehouse?”

       “Of course. I will cast it with you.”

       They practiced the incantation slowly a few times. Winston noticed that at first he could hear what they were saying, but as Ray got better with the words they started to fade out of his hearing. Finally Amani decided they were ready to cast it. She showed Ray how to hold his hands then began chanting. 

       “Can you hear anything?” Egon whispered to Winston.

       “Not a thing, but I swear it looks like they’re talking normally.”

       Egon nodded in agreement, watching intently as a soft gray light began to flow from the two casters. It cascaded down from their hands and over the roof like fog. When it reached the foundation it seeped through the cracks in the cement, making a complete seal around the building. There was an audible clicking sound when the spell was complete. Amani dropped her hands and turned to Ray.

       “Congratulations Ray Stantz. You have done very well.”

       “Thanks! I...I wish I could hug you!” he said excitedly.

       Amani laughed. “The joy on your face is reward enough. Come, I will show you more.”

**DAY SIX**

       “Mr. Peck? There’s a woman here asking to see you. Are you available?”

       “That’s fine Gloria. Send her in.”

       He wasn’t surprised when Amani walked in, closing the door behind her. What did surprise him was that she was wearing normal clothes. She was still covered fully as always, but her tight gray turtleneck and jeans were practically average looking. Only her gloves and her thick belt (without sword thankfully) stood out as unusual.

       “Good afternoon. Did Janine tell you where to find me?”

       She shook her head, keeping her eyes down. “I...I can smell you easily since feeding on you.”

       Walter cocked an eyebrow at that. “Creepy but interesting. Please, sit.”

       She cautiously approached, but stopped halfway across the room, still looking down. 

       “I have come to beg for forgiveness.”

       “You haven’t done anything wrong to forgive.”

       “I should not have kissed you. It was wrong of me. I do not even know your name.”

       “It’s Walter Peck, and I don’t think our kiss was wrong. In fact I enjoyed it immensely. If you ever want to do it again I have no objections,” he said, trying to keep the conversation light. 

       He saw her shoulders hitch a bit as she tensed. Janine’s warning came back to him in a flash. 

       “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying a kiss Amani. It’s natural.”

       “Nothing about me is natural.”

       “There are things about you that are different, but then that makes you more alluring. You’re someone I want to learn more about.”

       She shook her head again, finally meeting his eyes. “I am dangerous. Your life was threatened because of me.”

       “Hardly. If I had listened to your warning and stayed outside I would have been fine. You saved my life, something I’m very grateful for. I owe you.”

       “No. Your blood revived me. We are even.”

       “It’s not a one-to-one exchange. If I say that I owe you then I do.”

       “You owe me nothing. You only think you do because you are under my influence.”

       “I take you’re referring to the whole vampire thing? I don’t think it works like that. Even you admitted I’m your first. For all you know you’re under my influence.”

       She frowned as she thought about that. “That would explain my strange thoughts about you…”

       “Strange thoughts?”

       “I...I have thought about bonding with you. During the fight with the witch she showed me illusions of us. At first they terrified me, but after a time I found that I enjoyed thinking about them...plus the idea that I could keep my child is...pleasing.”

       “I found the whole scene pleasing.”

       Amani stared at him shock. “You...you SAW?!”

       Walter walked around his desk so he could be that much closer to her. 

       “I did, and I liked everything I saw.”

       “But...but the things we did are unforgivable! In my world we would both me slain immediately!” 

       “We aren’t in your world Amani, we’re in mine. Here those things are normal...natural…” He took a few more steps to her, happy that she didn’t move away. “You can stay here instead of going back to your world. No one will put you to death here for a kiss.”

       “I do not wish to die...not for a kiss...”

       “Then stay,” he whispered as he stood just a foot away from her. 

       She looked up at him. Walter could easily see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, but there was a small sparkle of something more. 

       “I want to touch you Amani.” Her eyes went wide, but once again she didn’t move away from him. “May I?”

       The way she bit her lip fascinated him. His primal mind wondered what it would feel like if she bit his neck. Would it be as erotic as the movies made it seem? He was so far into his mind he almost didn’t see her nod slightly. His hand tingled in anticipation as he slowly, gently placed it on her arm just above the elbow. She swallowed hard but stayed put. Taking a shuffling step he closed the distance. 

       “Is this ok?”

       Another nod. His hand crept up to her shoulder. 

       “Still ok?”

       He felt her shiver, but she nodded accent again. 

       “You can touch me if you want to,” he murmured. 

       Cautiously her hand came up to his chest. It took several attempts for her to make contact. She kept moving her hand away as if his chest was fiery hot. When it finally settled she smiled slightly.

       “I can feel your heart,” she whispered. “Why is it beating so hard?”

       “Because I’m nervous and excited.”

       “Am I making you feel this way?” she asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.

       “Yes.”

       “My heart is beating hard too. I am scared but happy. Is that normal?”

       “Very,” he replied. His hand slipped to the back of her neck. She froze, her breath coming in short jerky gasps. Walter put his hand back on her shoulder which calmed her immediately. 

       “I am sorry…”

       “Don’t be. We’ll take this at whatever speed you’re comfortable with.”

       “What if I am never comfortable? What good would I be to you?”

       “You think too much. Just feel.”

       Amani closed her eyes and put her other hand on his chest. He could feel the warmth of her hands through his clothes. She was so close to him and her head was tilted up at just the right angle and this is where it was leading wasn’t it? Yes. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers. Suddenly his view of the world shifted as his legs were swept out from under him. He hit the floor hard, knocking the air out of him. Before he could move Amani put a boot to his neck, pinning him down. 

       “I may think too much, but you assume too much,” she said coldly. “Forget about me. I will only bring you more pain.”

       She was gone in an instant. Walter sat up, coughing and gasping. As soon as he could breathe he let out a string of curses. 

       “Good job Peck. Fucking brilliant.” 

       His first thought was to let her run, but he knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if she slipped out of his fingers. Grunting, he got to his feet and headed for the door to try and catch the woman he was trying hard not to love. 

       When he reached the Firehouse no one was downstairs, which was definitely odd since Janine hated to leave the desk unmanned. He faintly heard a TV on upstairs, so he headed up. In the rec room he found the entire group, including Amani, watching a news broadcast. Stepping up he watched a live feed from a daycare near Central Park. 

       “Shock and despair is all you can feel after seeing what went on here. Four adults and six children are dead and over a dozen children are missing today from Sunny Side Day Care. The unknown assailants entered the building just after 12 noon today according to eyewitnesses. Several people have described the kidnappers as ‘tall black shadows’ however the police are interviewing them now to try and get more information. All names are being withheld until parents are contacted. This is Erica Morse, live…”

       Peter clicked the TV off. 

       “Those bitches. Those fucking bitches,” he hissed. “Amani you ready for another fight.”

       “Always Peter Venkman, but we will not find them as we did last time.”

       “What do you mean?” Winston asked.

       “Something very similar happened right before the coven left my world. Many children had been stolen from a settlement. That is why my group had been dispatched. We found their campsite while they were casting a transportation spell. It was unlike anything I had seen before. There were at least 20 witches gathered. The children were alive and in the center of a magic circle. I assume it was to give the spell power without taking it from the casters. I ordered Allyson and Keany to get to the children. Reba, Isobel, Vanna, and myself were to run interference. A simple kinetic spell should have gotten the children out but the circle prevented it from working. Allyson ran in and was killed instantly by a bolt of lighting from one of the witches. We fell one by one after that. There were just too many opponents…” 

       Amani turned away from the group to look out a window at the street below. 

       “I was the only one to survive, and even then it was by sheer luck. When I came here none of the coven was around. If they had been I would be dead now too.”

       “I remember how you looked when you first walked in. If that was after feeding I can only imagine what you looked like before,” Janine said. “So what do we do?”

       “Egon Spengler, can you use your toys to look for a spectral power surge? If they are taking children to use as power then they must be trying to make another gate home. Find the gate and I can stop this once and for all.”

       “I’ll start looking now,” Egon said, nodding to Ray. They headed up to the lab together. 

       “I’ll get on the police scanner to see if anything weird comes up,” Winston offered. 

       “Janine, mind helping me check over the equipment?” Peter asked. 

       The secretary nodded and they went downstairs, leaving Amani and Walter alone. She was still staring out the window. He wasn’t sure if she was ignoring him or if she was deep in thought, so when she spoke it nearly startled him. 

       “I see you when I close my eyes. My heart aches in a way it never has before. I feel sick when you are not near. Is this why the Elders keep hunters away from men? I cannot keep my thoughts from coming back to you. Walter Peck, you have become my weakness and I am terrified.” 

       “What? I don’t understand.” 

       “I am terrified...of you and for you,” she said, turning to face him. “I feel weak and useless but I would eagerly kill whatever keeps me from you. It is so foolish. I have no control when you are around.”

       She walked to him and put a hand on his chest. His insides danced because he saw no hesitation or worry in her eyes as she did it. Walter wanted to touch her but didn’t want to take the chance. Amazingly she did it for him, guiding his hand to her chest right over her heart. He could feel it beating like a hummingbird. 

       “There is so much I wish to tell you but I am running out of time…”

       “ Amani! We found them!!” Ray yelled down the stairs. “Central Park! Whatever they’ve got going on it’s HUGE!!”

       Walter watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. When she opened them again he saw a fierce confidence in them that made his heart swell. 

       “Amani,” he said softly. “When this is over I want to take you out, show you the town. I want to win you over.”

       She sighed and gave him a Mona Lisa smile. “You already have Walter Peck.”

       “No. Absolutely not!” Amani said firmly as she finished dressing in her remade leather armor. Once again she was covered from chin to toes, but she squeaked a bit as she moved because the leather was still stiff. .

       Janine gave her the side eye and kept getting into her flight suit. The rest of the Ghostbusters did the same. Ray even handed Peck a suit since he knew there’s no way the man would be willing to stay behind. 

       “It’s going to take all of us to bring these child stealing crap holes down. Don’t argue,” Peter said. 

       “I do not want your lives endangered! I will go in alone. I can do this!”

       “You’re whining like a child. We’re going and that’s final.”

       “Your stubbornness will kill you one day Peter Venkman.”

       “Yeah, probably,” he winked. “But not today. You ready Sweetcheeks?”

       “I am ready but do not call me that,” she hissed, and turned to the rest of the group. “Since you all are clearly mad, I will outline my plan. My only goal will be to kill the witches. I will entrust the children to all of you. Do not engage unless you have no other choice. Stay in teams of two or three. They will use illusions against you so be careful.”

       “Anything we can use to protect ourselves? Holy water or crosses or something?” Ray asked.

       “If we had the time I would have made firewater for you. I did get some better fighting blades. They are not iron, but it is better than nothing,” Amani said, nodding to a stack of Bowie knives in leather sheaths on a nearby workbench. “Even a magical creature can be hurt by a good sharp knife. Good luck my friends. May you survive to see another dawn.”

       “I know that’s supposed to be comforting, but it really isn’t,” Janine mused.

       After a few moments of debate and strategizing they decided to have Ray use his Ecto-Gyro with Peck, Ecto-1 with Winston, Egon, Amani, and Janine, with Peter taking the Ecto-5 motorcycle. They used different routes to get to the area of the park were the readings were coming from. 

       “Peck to Ecto-1 and Ecto-5!”

       “This is Egon. Go ahead Mr. Peck.”

       “Guys we might have a problem. We can see where the coven has set up and it’s massive. They already have something carved into the ground and it’s glowing brightly. Ray’s going to circle around but I think I can see a number of police vehicles down there. They’re already getting people out of the park.”

       “Ecto-5 here. Peck’s right. The cops are blocking off roads but they let me through just fine. I guess seeing witches on parade puts us on the guest list.”

       “Ecto-1 to Gyro. Amani says she needs to join you guys. Can you see us?”

       “Peck here. Yeah we can see you. Find a place to stop and we’ll land.”

       The Gyro had barely touched down when Amani came running over. She hopped on behind Walter’s seat, ducking low under the blades. In moments they were airborne again, the Gyro wobbling a bit from the extra weight. Ray guided the copter closer to the coven’s circle. Now that they had a better view he was impressed with its size. The thing looked like was about 100 yards in diameter. It had numerous large runes carved into the soft earth and all of them were lit up like they were made of neon. Suddenly a thick smoke started to spew up from the ground, but it was held inside an invisible field around the circle. 

       “Ray Stantz! We must hurry! They are erecting a barrier. I have to get in before they seal themselves inside.”

       He gave the Gyro all the gas he could, the copter pitching forward as he picked up speed. When he was over the circle he thought about landing, but the smoke was so thick he wouldn’t be able to see where he was going. He turned to tell Amani, but stopped when he saw her slipping out from behind Peck and balancing gently on the wing. She peeled her gloves off, tucking them into a pocket, and drew her sword. 

       “I will take down the force field. Be ready.”

       She leaned over slightly and brushed her fingertips over Walter’s cheek. Time seemed to slow for him as he looked into her eyes. It occurred to him that other than their two kisses, they had never made skin-to-skin contact until now. Her fingers were softer than he thought they would be. Walter reached up to grab her hand, but she was already slipping out of his reach as she fell backwards. Smiling softly she mouthed some words he couldn’t hear seconds before she disappeared into the smoke. The barrier sealed itself behind her and cut them off.  

       “Ray!!” he yelled, but it was too late to do anything. 

       They landed beside Ecto-1 and suited up. They couldn’t see anything inside but they could hear an occasional scream. Peter took charge and ordered everyone to spread out, wands at the ready for when the barrier dropped. There were more screams as they waited. Janine was startled by blood splattering against the invisible wall just before a decapitated head bounced off of it.

       “At least we know she’s still alive,” Winston said optimistically. 

       More screams and flashes of light followed. Suddenly there was a loud POP as the force field imploded. The smoke it held flowed out and dissipated quickly, giving them a view of the battlefield. 

       Cobbling together stories from each person after the fight, it was determined that there had been 15 witches inside the circle. Each one had been giving a specific job. Five were casting the transportation spell, another three were on the barrier, and two were watching the children they were using as a power source. The last five were on defense. When the wall fell two of the barrier witches and one defense witch was dead and one guarding the children was severely wounded. The remaining ones had all put up individual barriers to protect themselves. 

       Charging forward, Egon, Janine, and Ray went straight for the kids while the rest picked the closest witch and hit them with a narrow stream to prevent friendly fire. Their attacks were mostly deflected off the creatures, who varied in appearance from a regular woman to a full on medusa-like beast. Amani was in the center of the circle fighting the four that were there just for her. They were moving so fast all anyone could see was a blur and the occasional flash of a spell or sword. 

       Peter was fighting off a thing that looked like it was a cross between a wolf and a rattlesnake with a woman’s face when he heard Janine scream. The remaining witch with the children had hit her with a spell that was burning her skin. Egon was doing his best to keep the creature off of her, but it was a monstrous thing that had a good three feet and 200 pounds on him. Peter was about to ditch his current target when he saw Peck run in from the side and body slam the giant. It only managed to move a few feet, but the attack was enough to take its focus off Janine and Egon. The hulking thing loomed over Peck but before it could take a step another witch was thrown at its chest, making it fall to the ground. Glancing back he saw Amani nod to him before leaping back into the fight. He moved forward to the one that was thrown, steadied himself, and plunged the knife Amani gave him into the monster’s heart. It let out an unearthly shriek as it struggled and flailed. Peck stabbed it again and again until it laid still. Taking no chances he slit its throat, disgusted as black blood oozed out like oil. 

       Behind him he heard Egon calling for help. Janine’s skin was bright red as if it was on fire and she was panting from the pain. 

       “Peck, help Ray with the kids! I’m taking her back to Ecto,” Egon said as he scooped Janine into his arms. 

       A loud rumbling quake shook the earth, knocking all of them off their feet. The giant witch threw another shaking spell that left them feeling disoriented and sick. Egon tried to stand but vertigo hit him hard, making him throw up. The witch grabbed him by the arm and flung him across the circle like he weighed nothing. She reached down to do the same to Janine when Winston came screaming across the grass, tackling it with such force that the ground quivered as they fell. He began raining blows to its face and chest while yelling the Lord’s Prayer at the top of his lungs. It tried to throw him off, but wailed in pain when it tried to touch him. Boils and lesions started covering its skin and in moments it was dead. 

       “Huh, maybe we should have gotten some holy water,” Ray said. “Come on, let’s get these kids out of here.”

       Janine waved Egon off and told him to help with the kids. Grabbing two at a time, the guys started hauling the children out of the circle. Peter was still running interference, but the five witches trying to cast the transportation spell ignored him and his attacks completely, leaving only four still able to fight and one trying to get up but failing since she was missing both legs thanks to Amani’s initial attack. She was keeping them busy, but Peter could tell her energy was flagging. Even with inhuman speed she was getting hit on all sides by claws, teeth, and weapons. 

       “Peter!” Winston yelled. “The kids are out!”

       “Got it! Let’s get out of here!!” He took two steps before he was slammed in the back by something. Struggling he rolled over and found Amani lying limply beside him, her left arm lying at a painfully awkward angle. A scream from above him snapped his attention away from her, giving him enough time to dodge a cat-like witch from slicing him in half with her claws. The cry was enough to wake Amani, who lurched to her feet and impaled the feline on its second attacking jump. She threw it off her sword then pounced on the body to tear the heart out, eating it quickly. Peter and Winston looked on in horror but didn’t stop her. She was still eating when she launched herself into the air, spun, and sliced through a familiar one of the witches had summoned. Landing smoothly as gore rained down, she grabbed her left arm and pulled hard to reset the bone. It crunched painfully, but it didn’t slow her down. She nodded to the men then ran off to reengaged the remaining foes. 

       A loud cry of anguish echoed across the field. One of the creatures had Ray by the leg, biting deep into his flesh and shaking him like a dog with a chew toy. Abruptly he was dropped. Woozily he sat up, looked at his leg, and screamed. The witch’s head was still attached to his leg, but it had been cleanly severed from her body by Amani while on the way to her own fight. Winston bolted over to help get the thing off of him. Ray grimaced in pain as the razor sharp teeth sliced through his skin. As soon as it was off Winston did his best to try and stop the bleeding, but Ray was already feeling sick and weak. With Peter’s help they got him to his feet. 

       “We gotta go!” Peter yelled and started for Ecto. They were yards away from the edge of the circle when they were blasted back. A sharp hot wind picked up and prevented them from leaving.

       “What’s happening?” Winston cried.

       Peter glanced at the nearest witch that was locked into the spell. Her eyes were glowing white while she chanted in the same low words no one but Ray and Amani could hear. 

       “I think we’re about to go on an unplanned trip…Egon! Try blasting them!”

       Nodding, Egon shot off a stream at one of the witches but it was deflected off her shield. Peck joined him, but it made no difference. They looked at each other helplessly. Behind them Amani was still fighting the last three witches, but it wasn’t going well. They were getting more hits on her than she was on them. Somehow she managed to slice through one of them, but the same one managed to carve a large chuck out of Amani’s side before dying. 

       “Amani…” Peck whispered. Dropping his pack he tried to run for the fight but Peter grabbed his arm. 

       “Don’t!”

       “I have to!” Peck yelled, breaking Peter’s hold on him. 

       Pulling his Bowie knife out he lunged at the nearest beast, stabbing it deeply in the back. The thing yelled and swiped at him, but he managed to dodge. This gave Amani the opening she needed to lop its head off in one slash. Turning to the last witch she wiped the blood from her eyes, panting in pain. 

       “You will not take me alive hunter.”

       “That much is assured,” Amani hissed. “Submit and your death will be swift.”

       The woman shook her head and pulled the knife from her sister’s back. In a smooth motion she sliced her own throat open. The witch gurgled as the inky blood spewed from her neck. Soon the last witch not casting the spell was dead. Amani stumbled, falling to the ground hard. Walter kneeled at her side and tried not to let the worry show on his face. She was badly beaten and covered in blood and gore. He couldn't tell where her wounds were because of just how much blood there was.

       “They’re all dead. Rest. I’ll go get you a heart…”

       “No Walter Peck…” she mumbled.

       “You need to heal!” 

       She shook her head wearily. 

       “I am tired. I have lived for death, and now I can rest. I just...I wish...we would have had such beautiful babies…” she said, her voice fading.

       "Shh, don't talk like that. You've pulled through before. Here, let me help,” he said, unzipping his flight suit so he could give her his blood.   


       "No Walter Peck. I have done my job. Let me sleep..."

       “I won’t let you leave me.” He leaned over and kissed her softly, oblivious to the carnage sticking to her. “I need you…”

       She opened her mouth to reply when the world turned vibrant white and New York City disappeared from view. 

**END PART ONE**


End file.
